A Hero's Legacy
by Truth Dawns in Fire
Summary: The Hero of Kvatch and Martin Septim had a daughter and she had a daughter and she had twins. One being the Dragonborn of legend Lein. The Thalmor will stop at nothing to keep the Dragonborn from becoming ruler of the empire, considering her close relationship with Ulfric. The other sister, otherwise known as The Grey Fox is discovering dark secrets of her own. DBxUlfric OCxBryn
1. We meet our hero

**So this is the revised version of chapter one added a fun part before the battle Hope you injoy it.**

I glared at Arngeir, he was always, I mean always, talking about non-violence and how me siding with the Stormcloak's wasn't exactly a Greybeard thing. Apparently I should just sit up here all day contemplating how the world works. "Well master, I'm not a Graybeard and once the Thalmor are gone I'll stop fighting. "That's a lie Dragonborn, you're a warrior. Warriors are born fighting and sadly you are no different. The dragon that is your soul is too strong for you to ever have a restful life." He sighed before walking away. Great talk.

I smirked he had no idea why I joined the Stormcloaks. My mother had always said we had imperial blood from my great grandfather so we were their citizens, but when I crossed over to Skyrim I was no longer in my mind an Imperial who couldn't see that the Thalmor were yes trying to divide us but also they would ruin any civilization under their command.

Although I do not agree with Ulfric's idea that there shouldn't be any elves, it is more than a little racist; however I agree on NO THALMOR! Maybe I could change his mind on the Dark Elves, they hate the Thalmor just as much and now that the Argonians own Morrowind Skyrim is their home to, maybe if they had helped in the war. Well I'll speak to them and see if they will help rebuild Whiterun, Helgen and soon Solitude. At least as soon as I storm it with Ulfric and his Stormcloaks.

That sent shudders up my spine in anticipation, Ulfric, I couldn't help but grin like a teenage girl at the thought of him. He was so brave and commanding, maybe I did not agree with him on things but I truly did admire him. I remembered that when I had entered Skyrim he really was the first person I saw. Before Helgen, in the trap, he saved my life and I saved his twice. It was a going joke between us that he owed me, not to mention that I had just save all of Skyrim and well, all of Nirn to, not to toot my own horn or anything. But he named me kin and gave me the name of Stormblade. All that was left for us to do was take Solitude and the war would be won.

A yip behind me broke me from my thoughts about the man as I turned to see my dog. Vigilance, a one and a half year old war dog. Banning might have said he was older but I knew he was still young, pretty much a puppy, I was raised with dogs I knew just about everything about them. My Mother said that a life lived with no dogs is no life at all. I had giggled at that seeing the likeness to the marriage words. I had normally then told her "But of course mother after all I'm going to marry a dog!"

I laughed, now that had a different meaning to me. My dog looked at me funny and wined _"What's' so funny all I said was I'm hungry!" _

I patted him and said "You're such a cute puppy!"

_"I wish you could understand me! I'm STARVING OVER HERE!"_

I blinked at his growl but I figured it was about lunch time so maybe he had to pee or he was hungry. "You want some rabbit boy?" His ears perked up at rabbit so I handed him the last bit out of my saddle bag I took from my horse.

'"Dragonborn, Lein, it is time for you to head to Solitude. " said Arngeir. I blinked at my name Lein (Le-Anne) in the tongue of dragons it meant Mundas but also everything it was the entire plain of existence. I often wondered if my mother knew or if she just named me that. My mother had died a year ago, she had been 56 I was 21. As for the rest of my family, my mother's mother died in child labor, the only think my mother knew was that she was half imperial and defiantly with some Nord and Elf. As a result when she had my mother she must have been over 100 according to the doctor, elves lived to almost 300 normally and some live a lot longer, like 1000.

I exited High Hrothgar contemplating that I didn't want to have kids. But my heart side tracked me as I realized Ulfric was 30,that made him about 9 years older, I was almost 22. I grinned only Parrthurnax knew I had a crush, well except for Vigilance because he was there when I told Mr. Dragon, but he can't talk.

I sighed and embarked on the long trek down the mountain. In Ivarstead I grabbed my mighty black horse Shadowmere that I had snatched when the Dark brotherhood tried to recruit me. Apparently when I told this crazy kid that this lady died of old age he thought I did it and so did the brotherhood. Yes I had to kill them I'm not really into the whole killing people and anyway once the guards cleared them out, mostly; some escaped, there was this horse that hit its head and we thought it was dead but apparently it lost all memory and it had to relearn to walk. All we knew was that the name Shadowmere was written on its saddle. Shadowmere was probably the fastest horse on Nirn, and the smartest. I swear the horse seemed to know what I was saying.

Riding up toward Solitude I stabled Shadowmere at the Stormcloak camp and headed toward the commanders tent. "We attack at dawn, I'll not have us turning like cowards and attacking before!" I heard Jarl Ulfric growl. Galmar grunted obviously not content with that. "Am I interrupting anything?" I asked standing at the entrance brushing my dirty blonde hair from my face. Ulfric's head snapped up and I thought I heard him mutter "Perfect timing as always."

"Yes." Galmar growled

At the same time Ulfric sighed "No."

"Soooo, no oh hi Lein, were glad Alduin didn't kill you, because you know we would miss you, how'd it go? Meet any interesting people in Sovngarde?" I said with a slight smile.

Ulfric smiled as Galmar shot me a ferrous look "Sovngarde? Why am I not surprised, did you perhaps see Talos, ask him if he's a god or not?"

"Sadly no. However if he was a god why would he be there and not with the divines; so I'm thinking that, that is proof; I ah, had an interesting conversation with Torygg and Ysgramor. Torygg only cared about the fact that he left his wife behind and he didn't seem to care that there was a war. Ysgramor seemed almost giddy at the idea of fighting elves, that man can give hugs, made my spine pop, rather painfully to."

Ulfric opened his mouth to reply when a shout came from outside, he sighed "Morals low, they have more wizards and troops than we expected, we're somehow outnumbered even now. I think they somehow got reinforcements from the Empire. I nodded solemnly "Well I think the odds just improved a little."

"Are you referring to yourself?" asked Galmar sneering

I laughed making his face turn red and I sweetly turned my blue eyes to him "Why dear Galmar I was referring to the fact that my dog had beans for a snack and the winds blowing toward solitude. I understand the confusion though." Ulfric smiled again and I noted that I had never heard him laugh; perhaps the war was weighing down on him more than he let on. I nodded respectfully to both of them and turned walk back into the cold dusk air. "Why do you do that?" the unexpected question made me turn my body, eyebrow raised to look at Ulfric, his brows were furrowed, it was cute.

"Pardon?" I asked confused

"You bow your head to us like we are your superiors."

"You are. You are going to be King and Galmar is commander of your armies. I grew up in a small cottage in the Bruma Mountains."

Ulfric just stared at me, I shifted uncomfortable under his gaze "You are the Dragonborn of legend; you've killed Alduin, a god. I consider you far above me or anyone else on Nirn." I blushed slightly and turned exiting the tent. I frowned at the troops, they we arguing and many had sullen faces, many were whispering that we were going to lose.

The only people who were trying to cheer us up was a small band of bards on the edge of the clearing. I walked over, the three youngest members looked up a girl and two boys. "Hello," said the oldest of the three, he looked about a year or two younger than me. He brushed his brown hair out of his face and flashed a dazzling smile, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Umm hello" I said, how could anyone be so relaxed in a time of crisis?

"Pleasure, I am Ladon." He said with a bow.

"Oh right, manners, sorry, I'm Lein." I said

"My lady." Said the girl dipping her golden blonde head down, her blue eyes were entrancing and currently shooting a glare toward Ladon. The boy next to her and herself looked too much alike, they were obviously siblings "I'm Sky and this is my brother Wolf, not our names but…they work."

"I am nobody's lady." I said shaking my head, these three were strange and I felt like I knew them, shaking off the feeling I spoke again "I need your help, you are bards yes?"

"Mostly, some are guards, what need do you have of a bard?" asked Ladon tilting his head, I made a note that he was still smirking.

"Morale, I'm assuming you know the Age of Oppression."

He gave me a wicked grin "Are you singing?"

"Ah…"

"Because I'll play anything for a lovely lady if she'll sing." For a moment I was about to say yes when a small part of my mind raised a red flag, surely he wasn't….

"What my idiot _bastard_ cousin is saying is that it'll raise morale a lot more if you're participating, it'll get loud and you know how it goes." Said Sky

"Ah yes, good idea." I agreed "So umm, I just start singing?" I couldn't help it, I fearlessly faced down dragons but singing in front of everyone?!

Wolf gave me a reassuring smile "Don't worry you'll be great." Wolf, Ladon, and several others began to beat drums, play lutes and blow flutes. The tune was clear and some of the Stormcloaks looked up from their moping to see watch, some even tried to look hopeful. I took a deep breath…

_We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone._  
_For the age of oppression is now nearly done._

_We'll drive out the Empire from this land that we own._  
_With our blood and our steel we will take back our home._

_All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King!_

_In your great honor we drink and we sing._

(There was some whooping as they realized that it was the Dragonborn and several joined in)

**_We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives._****  
****_And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!_****  
****_But this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean._****  
****_Of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams._**

**All hail to Ulfric! You are the High King!**

(With that line everyone was shouting but the Lutes and drums could somehow be heard)**  
In your great honor we drink and we sing.  
We're the children of Skyrim, and we fight all our lives.  
And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies!**

**We drink to our youth, to the days come and gone.**

**For the age of oppression is now nearly done.**

I vaguely was aware that Ulfric and Galmar had come out of the tent their eyes wide at "All hail" and I was strongly aware that they were staring at me like I had just delivered the Emperor's surrender. But I was too caught up in the moment, there was the loud singing and drink and my favorite, dancing. I giggled as I moved from partner to partner, was a blur twirling and spinning in my soft armor, sword still strapped to my side. Vigilance was howling and I suspected someone had poured him a bowl of mead from the way he wobbled. Still laughing I twirled over to Ulfric and Galmar with a grin on my face "I think I just solved your morale issue." I had to shout over the singing. Galmar just gazed at the men mutely and I looked over at Ulfric and almost had a heart attack. He wasn't smiling, he was grinning and it wise nearly as big as mine, and then he laughed. Somehow I could hear it and I grinned all the more for it.

Having had a tankard or two or ok maybe five of mead I was just a little tippsy, being a Nord I had incredible tolerance. But lose as I was I hardly thought as I grabbed Ulfric's hand and pulled him into the crowd. First he looked outraged then surprised then he grinned and took my hand twirling me around. So what if Galmar was practically having a conniption and his face was getting a little red. I was dancing with _Ulfric _and he was having almost as good a time as me!

The night ended long before I wished it to and I found myself some standing at the gates of Solitude. "..Fear neither pain nor Darkness, for Sovngarde awaits those who die with a weapon in their hand and courage in their heart! I want you all too clear Imperial forces along with the Dammed Thalmor. Galmar, Stormblade, and I will get Castle Dour!" Ulfric called his blade being drawn.

"For Skyrim!" we cried I smiled and leapt into the city after Ulfric. I saw the inside of the city was on fire much like Whiterun had been. The path up to Dour up by the forge was blocked by debris, so I headed for the stalls and smashed the barriers under the archway. An Imperial took a jab at my head and I flicked my sword into his gut using my hand to push him off my sword. "Stormcloak harlot!" Came a scream I turned to see a man looking in horror at the body. I realized the faces were identical, twin brothers, damn it.

I steeled myself for the on slot as the man rushed forward with inhuman strength covering my mouth with his hand to prevent shouting he grabbed my hand and before I could pull up my sword he wrenched it from my hand. "You killed my brother! You Bitch!" he growled slamming me against a wall. He used his leg to pin me relishing my hand to raise his sword to give a shallow cut to my throat. I was going to bleed out painfully. My eyes slammed shut as I waited the blow, it never came.


	2. We meet our thief

**Time for Lein's twin to make an appearance (in case you're wondering they do not look alike)**

**A year before Alduin's defeat **

I walked down the cobbled road my horse Snow clopped behind me; though he was quieter than most horses, he stood out, his coat seemed to radiate light, and it was the color of newly fallen snow. I wasn't the most creative person when it came to names. In the snow he blended in like he was nonexistent, he was a white ghost and came with all the danger of one. I stepped into the scruffy city of Riften leavening my horse stabled and peered around.

The city had a river running right through the middle and the stench was not overpowering but it was there. The wooden walkways were old and if I had weighed more they would have creaked. The areas were their were plants blossomed, it felt as if the wild wanted to claim Riften for its own, oblivious to the city's inhabitants. The trees grew tall and I could hear Rock warblers and Pine thrushes calling in the trees, their song should have made the place seem lively but it was like an invisible grey cloud had fogged up the minds of the people.

I walked forward into the marketplace, the soft thud of my steps were non-existent, muffled by my soft grey-green boots. My bow glittered with dark light; a side effect of the ice spell tied to its wood, my black hair swallowed the light around me a sharp contrast against Snow when I rode him. Green eyes peered at my target, a young red headed Nord obviously scamming the people of Riften, my kind of person, my kind of town. I brushed past him, ending up with a heavy coin purse. With a town full of thieves and marks there was only one kind of person who openly carried money; the thief. I smirked he had no idea what was now loose in his town, his territory. Neither did his guild master my real target. Mercer Frey age 48, who was probably too full of himself to expect something on this scale of trouble making. I wanted into the thieves guild and Mercer could give me that. I may have had past dealings with the dark brotherhood, never advanced or anything but I knew who was in charge here in Riften.

I debated if I was going to give the money back to the thief but it would be much more fun to see his reaction, most men could not handle a girl out doing them in anything; especially not their chosen profession. It took about an hour for him to pale and his eyes darkened, such a lovely shade of green, much lighter and duller than my own but still. Especially when a blond Nord came up to him and asked something, they widened in an emotion akin to terror. Even from my perch atop a roof I heard her exclamation of "WHAT!" She hurried of down the stairs to the rat way to fetch the guild master, perfect. I reclined against a raised section one leg bent up and the other dangling over the edge.

I watched the guild masters walk, he was definitely full of himself, but I could tell that he was no idiot. He was definitely experienced by the way his green eyes took in everything around him as if he was figuring out every possible outcome of well of everything. I heard my breath stop as I saw the dwarven blade that rested at his hip. "Here goes nothing Night." I muttered dropping a few feet down to the ground still unnoticed.

My leather hood helped, no one could tell anything about me. I might as well have been a Khajiit. Absently playing with a buckle on my shirt I listened to their conversation.

"What do you mean you were pick pocketed Bryn! You idiot!" hissed Blondie, what a meanie, I liked her.

"What I said Vex, my coin is gone, all 500!" hissed the man I now knew as only Bryn I figured that was probably short for something.

"You better make that up! We can't risk losing that much coin!" growled Mercer and I mentally committed my memory to remembering their voices. Bryn nodded meek and I quietly felt sorry for him. But I moved fast as a cat and swooped up the other two's coin as well. I smirked again when I wasn't caught. I walked over to "my" roof and put the coin behind a barrel sitting out front, and I mentally noted that it was the blacksmith's shop. "Did you see that man? He just put something behind the barrel? Look in your pockets." Whispered Bryn but not quietly enough for my hearing, but I guess you're hearing is improved when you spent most of your life living in the wilderness north east of Bruma.

But the thought vanished as I silently swore to make him never forget that I was a women! But I walked into an ally with only a swift glance at the three and a jerk of my head to say follow me. "I know that the _girl _couldn't have possibly stole my … Mercer?" said Vex

"How in oblivion?" he growled his eyes dark with murder and I shivered. I didn't want to be on his bad side. I had a feeling that it would be one sided unless I could surprise him.

"Guess we should follow the lass." Whispered Bryn and I sprang down the alley and up onto the wall leaving one of my custom arrows in the middle were beams of light hit it."Game on guild." I purred leaping into the water and swimming away. The arrow was my assurance that my skill would not be questioned.

The next day I entered the city and walked over to Bryn just as he was saying "Make love like a Sabre cat!" I mentally face palmed as he smiled at me and I had to shoot him a cold green gaze. "Like what you see lass?" he asked

"In your dreams" I growled tossing my velvet green hood back. I had changed my outfit into a holly green velvet cloak and light gray dress with a brown leather corset and brown shoes. I was totally aware that my eyes perfectly matched the cloak. A green emerald string was braided down my hair, hiding the wild curls.

I saw his eyes widen a little and I felt a little self-aware. I really didn't like wearing dresses. "Your right, in my dreams." He whispered lowly and I knew that it wasn't for my ears but I still almost blushed. "Maybe you can help me earn some cash? The guy at the gate pointed me to you." I said throwing my hood back up and wrapping the cloak around my dress. "Umm I don't know if that's your kind of work." He said nervously.

"Trust me it is." I retorted.

"Place Madesi's ring in Brand-shei's pocket while I create a distraction, and then we will see if your right about it being your kind of work. There will of course be a cut for you if you succeed. If you fail, I don't know you." He said hurriedly. I couldn't help my smirk; boy was I about to show him.

I smiled and nodded and pretended to leave the market as I heard Bryn start rattling on, I bumped into the lizard and grabbed the ring mumbling sorry. I stepped between him and the dark elf. I slipped the ring in and walked up to the front of the crowd totally unknown and all of it in a matter of seconds.

"Good work." Said Bryn impressed as the Dark elf was dragged to the dungeons.

"Naturally, anything else before you invite me to your little cult that was also mentioned by the gate person, Maul I think was his name. You should really get someone who won't be paid off." I laughed

He shifted uncomfortably and pointed me to the rat way. I smiled as he muttered "Cheeky Bitch," Under his breath. I took a detour to the Bee and the Barb to enter the room I had previously rented. I removed my skirt and replaced it with pants. I still wore a gray shirt and leather corset but I had removed my bow and arrows deciding not to be recognized just yet. Instead I carried a twin pair of thin cased daggers blades but I had slit an arrow up my sleeve just in case I needed the proof of my theft. But that was if Mercer refused to let me into the guild and then I was relying on others to point out that I would be useful.

I growled as the drawbridge lowered, I crossed yanking my blade free from the trigger, the two ruffians at the front had broken one of my blades, I would have been pissed but my sister was always telling me to keep calm. I moved like a shadow slitting a stiletto into the base of a different ruffian's skull. I walked into the Ragged Flagon and noticed a man keeping watch at the entrance. He had unattractive sideburns and a glower but if I were to guess, his protective stance said that someone in the room was his sweet heart.

"Stay outta trouble, or there's gonna be trouble." He growled

"Oh come on Dirge loosen up on the lass." Said Bryn and I noticed he wore dark brown leather armor now with daggers in plain sight, I couldn't help a smirk. I quietly thought I could easily take him in a fight.

"Another stray Brynjolf?" said an elderly man who turned from a conversation with Vex.

"No Delvin, she's been tested." Said the newly named Brynjolf

"That's for the boss to say." Said a female red guard in her late 20's, by her close proximity to the Dirge I was guessing that they were the "sweet hearts."

"Right speaking of that lets do a public test, is that ok with you lass?" said Bryn

"What do you have in mind?" I said doing my best to sound indifferent.


	3. Lein gets saved

**Just a filler sort of…just read it review good day/morn/night**

Before the man could stab me a sword burst through his belly and rocketed up towards his throat. The sword caused a shallow cut across my chest but it saved my life. I lurched forward and snatched up Feynnex. My eyes wide and wild. Turning I watched Ulfric flick his sword and he stepped over to me in a long stride. "You alright Stormblade, Dovahkiin?" he growled, there was concern in his deep blue eyes.

"Thanks guess were even now huh?"

We made our way toward the Castle but I froze as I turned my head toward the market stalls. "NO! Leave her alone!" I yelled a shout right under the surface, a Stormcloak was hitting a poor girl, one I knew. It was little Svari, who was trying to protect her father Addvar's stand. A soldier turned to me and growled "Stay out of our business! You've no right!" I was about to shout him sky high when Ulfric intervened.

''Well maybe I do! Leave children out of this!" Ulfric shouted

"But…My king, they sided with the Imperials!"

"FUS!," I shouted in case my status as Dragonborn wasn't know to these idiots, "You idiot! Children take no sides! Now I suggest you leave or I'm going to burn you into next ERA!" I roared and just to show I meant it I shouted "YOL!" up above their heads

"Dragonborn, nice work." Said Ulfric nodding grimly as we headed back to the castle.

"It's my job, my duty."

He nodded in understanding and turned into Castle Dour's courtyard, it too was in flames. There was less resistance than before, Galmar was waiting at the entrance with a sigh of "What took so long Ulfric, you were ahead of me."

"I had to settle a little bet with Stormblade." He replied stiffly, did they have a falling out?

"Well if you're quite done we have a war to win." Galmar said as he forced open the door to revel Tullius and Rikke hiding in the castle. I wasn't paying attention as Ulfric muttered something to Galmar. But I saw Rikke charge at Ulfric as his head turned and I darted forward and deflected the blow twisting my arm so that her long sword sot out of her hand. "Bets back on Ulfric, 2 to 3." I growled my sword at Rikke's throat. But the General's sword shot through the air as he hurled it at me, a desperate but deadly move. I saw Ulfric's eyes widen. I wish I could have said I ducked or dodged or _anything_ but no, my mind went blank and I froze.

A snarl erupted at the same time as a huge silver dog snapped the sword from the air and dropped it at my feet. "Whoo! Go Vigilance." I praised before adding "Hey weren't you supposed to wait outside of the city!" I couldn't help but notice that my voice a little higher than normal.

_"Well I just saved your life master so now you know not to leave me behind! I **so** better get a treat for that."_

I rolled my eyes as he gave a short but low growl. Looking up I saw Ulfric saying "General I think this is a little more than a rebellion now!" I really need to pay better attention to what people are saying. "Dovahkiin, will you do the honors, it'll make for a better story." He continued holding out his sword, it was still bloodied and the blade filled me with nausea. "That's just what you want isn't it Ulfric! To remembered, have you considered that you might be leaving a scar on history! In years time people will remember you as the tyrant that destroyed Skyrim instead of trying his hardest to save it!" snapped Rikke from where I held her. "I believe in Talos! Hell I even pray to him but the Thalmor will crush us divided!" I saw Tullius's eyes widen, "You're going to leave Skyrim in ruins! It is prejudice and I've seen Windhelm, IT'S A SLUM! You need to do something about it and you know it! OR the Elves, Argonians and Khajiit will rebel and maybe they wont win but, damn it to oblivion, they are not going to give up without a fight!"

"Shut up Rikke, we don't want to kill you" Galmar snapped and I was reminded of their past love life. I saw Tullius and Ulfric stiffen as well, and Rikke turned her head away suddenly very quiet. If you read between the lines it was more, _Please be quite, I don't want to kill you_. "No, you started this rebellion and you should finish it, my Jarl." I said after the uncomfortable silence. Ulfric sighed as he raised his sword and plunged it into the General's head. "A quick death to a noble man." He whispered and I was not surprised to hear the respect in his voice but apparently Rikke was, Galmar just snorted in disdain and I shot him an evil look. "What are we going to do with Rikke?" I asked quietly.

"Imprison her unless she will swear allegiance to the Stormcloaks!" growled Galmar but there was no mistaking the hopefulness in his voice. "WHAT, you don't even have the guts to kill me Galmar!? Surely Ulfric does, is it not true all Nords that we would rather die in battle than wither away!" Rikke snapped. "Grab your sword." I said. Galmar looked at me in disgust while Ulfric understood, nothing new there. Rikke grabbed her sword and lunged for me and I swung my light sword into her chest, a quick death though probably not as painless as I would have liked.

I turned and walked out the door behind the two men and Ulfric gave his speech. "Today we have freed our land from the tyranny of the Thalmor and ushered in a new age of independent rule! For now Jarl Elisif will rule as Jarl, that is until the moot meets. We must prepare for the Thalmor to attack us and I wish to say that no punishment shall be given to the other races as only the Thalmor have caused this! I have been wrong to allow such mistreatment of the other races and it almost coast us our freedom." as he finished his speech I saw shock cross faces. Ulfric had just taken advice from Rikke, I figured that would stay just between Galmar and myself.

**Ulfric pov**

I sighed exiting the stable yard on my mighty horse Dovah, Galmar mounted his and Stormblade mounted hers. Perhaps it was a little strange that I would name my horse dragon but the horse was certainly majestic like one. But he had nothing on the great black horse Shadowmere. The mare was taller than my horse and her coat was pure black with dull red eyes that I heard used to be fiery now they were more of a brownish red, like dried blood. I swore that the horse was looking at me like I was food.

Lein, NO Stormblade, I couldn't think of her as anything else. She was a tool, a symbol, nothing more, it didn't matter that she rallied the troops better than even I or that her heart always stayed true and as a result she was so sure of herself it was infectious. But I couldn't deny it I was in love with the fierce Dragonborn, at least, not forever. Her dark blonde hair with lighter almost like honey strands mixed in. Then there was her eyes, they sparkled like fresh snow with an intensity to match. It was as if she looked upon you soul and saw all your faults but excepted them for what they were and moved on.

She was kind, but fierce in battle, especially if anyone tried to harm the defenseless. I feared that if I ever called her Lein to her face I would melt right there and kiss her. Just to hear her name come from my lips. But after _my _moment of glee she would hate me and I wouldn't get to see her almost every day. When the Imperials attacked Whiterun because the Jarl sided with us, she personally had stood at my side as we defended the city. Whenever she was in the throne room I sat and pondered if I could ever tell her. It would have to be before I was elected High King. She had far too much respect for people of power. Where did she get that idea about her being just some common drabble?

If only she came from a wealthy family. It would be so much easier because I could use the front of political marriage to Galmar. I doubted she would ever look at me in the way I looked at her. "My King-" started Galmar. "I'm no one's king yet Galmar not until the moot, for now I am Jarl and that's enough." I stated calmly as I ripped my attention from the Dragonborn who rode behind me, her eyes clouded thoughtfully. I knew Galmar was going to suggest me marrying Jarl Elisif, that or I had to adopt her into my family. I refused on both accounts. The only person I would ever marry was the Dovahkiin and Elisif did not need to be in my family.

**Lein**

Galmar then corrected himself with "Sorry my _High_ king!" I listened to the two argue about whether to call Ulfric High king or Jarl but I knew that Ulfric would win, he was to smooth with words not to. "My Jarl Ulfric, I must head to High Hrothgar to speak to Parrthurnax. The dragons need to know that they no longer need to hide from your troops."

"If you will excuse me of course." I said feeling Shadows urge to race across the hills. Ulfric turned his head and nodded and gave a triumphant glance at Galmar.

I kicked Shadowmere's flank and she bolted past the men who watched with stunned gazes as the black horse seemed to float across the ground. Arriving at Hrothgar I shouted "AAV HET PAARTHURNAX!" (Meet me here Ambition-Overlord-Cruelty) I raced up to the throat of the world to find the old dragon landing.

"Dovahkiin, you called." He said

" Geh, krongrah hio stin rovaan Keizaal!" (Yes, we won your free to wander Skyrim) I said

"You won? This is good the Fahliin, elves, are pests they hunt any with greater knowledge instead of sharing it they are Nivahriin, cowardly in their fear of being beaten." The old dragon rumbled

"I have spoken to the Jarls and as long as you do not attack, you may wander free. But be warned if any fight we will try our best to kill the Dovah."

"As you should, never trust a Dovah, but thank you Dovahkiin!"

I nodded and called my best friend "ODAHVING! When he gets here tell him will you?"

"Geh."(yes)

I left the mountain with Vigilance padding at my side and Shadow being led by the reins. Somehow I knew my life was changing drastically. There was no need for a dragon slayer anymore and no use for a solider. I sighed and turned toward Windhelm and a certain Jarl.


	4. Brynjolf gets tricked

I jolted awake mind reeling, I closed my eyes as my dream returned.

_"Night! Don't call me Renne, I'm your mother!" cried the raven haired blue eyed women "Wait you know what, call me whatever you wish but please don't go!"_

_"Pfft! What have you ever done for me besides tell me how much you want me to be like Lein! It's always Lein's a better fighter, Lein has better morals, Lein this and that and you know what? I'm sick of it!"_

_"Night your my daughter, my little girl, I love you don't say that please." My mother said tears running down her face_

_"Get away from me! You only love my sister! That is the only thing we have in common, my sister." My voice was ice even though part of me screamed not to say this._

_"Midnight, sister!" cried Lein looking at me in despair. My emerald eyes flashed and I scowled._

_"I hate you Renne, you are no mother of mine! I wish you dead, nay, I wish you damned to oblivion to rot for all time!" I cried turning._

_But before I could leave my mother said in a rushed tone "There will be a day when you regret that and know that I forgive you and I know that's not true, that one day you will wish it back. I love you and I am always proud to call you daughter, I wish you well and I belive you wish me well too. Remember that my dear."_

_I left the cottage and my despondent mother who only ever cared about my sister and the fact that I was a thief, such a disappointment, why had she just said that? I didn't look back not even when I heard my sister come after me several minutes latter; she too had her bags…_

Why did I keep reliving that? It was horrible and I wished I could take every word back. My mother was dead now and I never said sorry, how had my mother been so smart like that? I sighed I needed to get back to the guild, they had been my life for the past year.

I could almost see the tension radiating from Mercer to Brynjolf whenever I entered the Cistern, wasn't looking forward to going back to that. Mercer didn't like the idea of the romance that had blossomed between Bryn and me, something about us being uncommitted to our work or something. I shrugged walking out of Whiterun to Snow; the stallion was standing proudly next to the black mare, Queen. I glared at the Khajiit that were staring at him, hungrily. I didn't want to know if the myths about Khajiit eating horses were true. Snow was my horse and you do not mess with my horse unless you want death.

A year ago I had entered the guild and learned of Mercer's dislike of strangers. "Find the cowl of the Gray Fox and you will be forgiven." He had growled from the shadows after I had revealed my little assurance when he said I was nothing more than a street wise child. Delvin had glared at him as if saying "Why are you doing this to her?" but I had obliged even though the trip had taken me all the way to the Imperial City.

Now Mercer could not openly hate me. He did it in subtle ways, sticking me with the most tedious and the hardest jobs. It didn't help that the world now saw me as The Gray Fox. There hadn't been one in almost 200 years. Not since the oblivion crisis anyway.

I was quickly making my way back to Riften but I felt tug in my stomach that made me pull Snow to a stop. I heard it, three hunting howls, wolves. I dismounted drawing my bow, a force building in my body. I saw the group chasing after a puppy. I lost it, Night the Gray Fox loved dogs, so did my sister Lein Dragonborn and queen of all things dealing with her glaring at people. I unleashed a small flee spell on them and scooped up the small bundle that was the puppy. I mounted Snow and nudged him into a full gallop hoping that the wolves didn't catch up. After an hour I saw Riften in the distance I slowed to a stop and tied Snow to a tree. I got down and rolled out my bed roll. I checked over the squirming pup and discovered 1 the puppy is a girl 2 she is completely black 3 she hated being checked over 4 she bites 5 she has a lot of energy and no fear. I thought for several minutes, mostly because the pup was playing with locks of my hair. Smiling I whispered " Your name shall be Courage." The black pup looked at me and I shivered at her intense amber eyes. Then it hit me, she was half wolf.

The small pack that had been chasing her had probably just been trying to scare her away so that she wasn't an issue when she was older. But there was not a shred of misbelieve that she was meant for the life of a dog. I grabbed an extra strap of leather and carved the word Courage into it. I made several holes it in. I'll buy a buckle in Riften I thought, or have one made. I sat down next to my small fire and watched amused as Courage tried to lick a flame. With a startled yelp she scurried behind me to glare at the fire.

"Leaping in head first just like you." Came the voice of a certain red headed Nord. Courage growled angrily at his playful tone and I patted her nose to quite her. "Hello Brynjolf, trying to scare me, and what are you doing out here?" I said standing I turned around to find myself chest to chest with the tall thief. He smiled and said "I wouldn't dream of scaring you! Unless you want me to." then he bent down and kissed me passionately.

The sun woke me up. For a moment I was startled, someone was breathing down my neck litterly. Then I smiled seeing the red headed Nord. For a moment I pounded wakening him up but then a mischievous plan snuck its way into my mind. A plan only a thief could think up. I got up and pulled my sleeping roll away from his, as well as the tent. I was careful not to laugh, there Bryn was on the side of the road naked with nothing but a blanket, his underwear and the charred remains of a fire.

I strapped a tether onto Courage placing her snuggle between me and the saddle horn and rode off into Riften. Before I had gone far I heard a shout and smiled. Bryn was awake. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I frowned. I always called Bryn Brynjolf except in my head. That seemed a little strange. I shrugged it off and laughed, some guard was probably having a heart attack. Bryn was going to kill me, oh well I was a bit bored.

Arriving at the stables I silently growled as I had to give 15 gold to stable my horse. But I could always steal it back with interest. Snow looked relived to be able to eat to his heart's content until I said "I need to put you on a diet." Then he looked at me like he understood and gave a loud whinny of disbelief. I chuckled patting his white hide and smiled, untethering Courage and leading the young dog away.

I gave the gate guard a glare, he tried to scam me once, a quick discussion having to do with daggers and that small hole in the back of your scull ended that. I walked into the city and went into the rat way to inform Mercer that his star thief had completed the job and that the thieves guild was once again up on its feet, curse or no curse.

Sapphire and Vex glared at me as always and I just smirked at them showing of my arrogant side. "I trust that you have completed the job? After all you're the best thief who ever lived." asked Vex her voice dripping of sarcasm. "Of course Miss _Vex_ed- all - up. Did you think I couldn't, just like you couldn't get into that safe we found in that tree? Or you couldn't break into golden glow and there are plenty of things I've done that you couldn't." I said sweetly. My eyes narrowing and my nose wrinkled ever so slightly. "I would ask you to stop acting like children but that's what you are," said Mercer as he entered the ragged flagon "Now the thieves guild doesn't take children…" his voce held warning and I saw Vex dip her head in submission. But me possessing a stubbornness to rival a dragon just turned and walked into the cistern, seething.

I walked to the training room looking for a fight, "Are you ok Midnight?" asked Rune. And I turned and fired at him with a glare, I was not happy about being scolded. The training room quickly emptied and I grabbed my dagger and practiced, practiced, practiced. I didn't even notice when Bryn came back fuming at my forgotten joke.

"WHAT EX-" he stopped seeing me drenched in sweat with the decimated dummies. Maybe he was trying to figure out what they had done to offend me so.

"Midnight?" he murmured eyes oh so soft "Its late you should get some rest."

I closed to snarled at him and stomped out of the room Courage on my heels. I flopped down on my bed. I noticed everyone go to sleep but I laid quietly awake. I heard footsteps by the bed, there was no reason to go by my bed, there was just a dead end and no other beds. They stopped by my bed and all I could think of was that they were by the bed for me, there were several ways an assassin could have snuck in. I sprang up dagger ending up pointed against the invaders gut. I looked up to see a brown haired face and stern green eyes of a Nord. "Mercer." I said surprised and I lowered my dagger.

"How _dare you pull a dagger on ME_!" he snapped quietly and I flinched.

"Mercer…she is just protective." Said Vex surprising me, I mean the two of us had a love hate relationship. He glowed at me before saying "To be continued." I nodded sending him a glare and climbed back into bed. Why had he been by my bed? I sighed and drifted off to sleep.

I got up the next morning and walked into the hallway leading to the flagon. I turned something catching my eye when I collided with a wall. Except it wasn't a wall, it was Brynjolf. He smiled at me deviously and said "Looks like miss wolf woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"That was you yesterday." I said with a grin watching his face for a reaction.

He looked to see if anyone could hear us before saying "That was a mean trick you little…" he stuttered trying to think of something to call me.

"Thief, No not very creative, not at all. Troublemaker, Hmm to amateur for my skill set. Entrepreneur, possibly I'm always in the market for a good joke… "I suggested my eyes shining as I entered the flagon. Bad moods would have to wait, I had Bryn to annoy.

I watched as Bryn muttered good morning to our fellow thieves and they laughed in his face. It was only yesterday that he had walked into the flagon with nothing but a pinned up blanket covering his body. His very muscular and fit body might I add.

"Sooo how exactly did your clothes get stolen again?" asked Sapphire her voice pitched high and sweet.

"Oh no you don't! She's my newly acquired niece! No corrupting her!" said Delvin but he said the whole sentence through laughs and a wink at Brynjolf. Apparently his brother who lives in Raven Rock, Solstheim, Glover Mallory, had an affair with her mother. Now Delvin no longer, well tries not to make suggestions in ear shot of her in case his brother hears of it and gets mad at him. Apparently he loves his brother a great deal.

"It was stolen, that's all you need to know." spat Bryn shooting me a good natured glare.

I laughed and said "Look like Brynjolf's panties are in a twist, heard they got stolen to." I decided to embellish my little prank a little.

"Any truth to that?" asked Vekel his eyes wide, poor Vekel having to listen to us thieves talk about vulgar things, and then laugh about it.

"Maybe," Snapped Brynjolf his face was red but he looked like he was trying not to laugh. The best thing about Bryn was that he was always easy going; I'd never seen him get seriously angry. Although when you spend a lot of time around Mercer everyone else seems like butterflies and bunny rabbits.

Tonilia and Dirge shared a look before laughing. Of course all the laughter brought more guild members in and Etienne, who showed up a while ago apparently the Dragon born rescued him from the Thalmor but he took till the end of the war to come home because he was scared, anyway Etienne asked "We talking about Brynjolf's little accident? You guys know that a female guard found him right? Yeah real mystery what happened, looks like Bryn didn't get away from the scene of the crime fast enough." Bryn growled and stormed out of the Flagon to everyone's roaring laughter but I caught a trace of a thin smile. I figured he was probably thinking _those idiots don't have a clue to what happened_.

I smiled and got a piece of rabbit form Vekel, who looked at me like I was crazy for eating rabbit for breakfast. I noticed that Mercer was absent but I doubted that he would get into any serious trouble. The guy could easily face an army he was so good with his sword, reminded me of my sister and partner in crime. I myself preferred my daggers.

I considered looking for Bryn. I sighed my instincts hinting where he was, Honey Side. When the previous owner Gallus died Honey Side went up for sale. Brynjolf had apparently bought it but he didn't use it. Yet somehow I knew that was where he would be.

I knocked on the door and no one answered. I sighed he was obviously in the house because the door was unlocked but I wasn't about to intrude. Plus the guild didn't know about our relationship. In fact as far as Mercer knew, it was a crush nothing serious. I almost laughed at the idea of them finding out, but Bryn would have a heart attack thinking that he would never live it down. Probely because when you live with a bunch of thieves every time someone new joins up every story that has ever been told is told again.

I was about to turn and head out of town to find some other sort of trouble when the door opened and I smelt mead. I turned so fast I was a blur. I had never seen Bryn drunk, never. But here he was drunk as could be glaring at me. Bryn never glared he always seemed about to smile if he wasn't smiling, even when he was sad or hurt. That scared me just a little. "Brynjolf are you drunk?" I asked, I knew the answer and I was hoping he did to.

He looked me up and down and shut the door in my face. That did it. I was normally quiet and just had a dangerous air but you NEVER shut the door in my face. I waited about two seconds and I slowly opened the door about to kick him were it hurt and saw Bryn pretty much passed out on his bed. I didn't have time to look at his house, I had never been in before, Brynjolf was lying face down in a pool of his own drool.

I walked over and sat him up; I didn't want him to drown in his own barf. "Go away I hate you!" he mumbled. I rolled my eyes hoping it was just a drunk thing and grabbed a wicker basket emptying the paper inside on the floor. I handed it to him just in time. He vomited several times before flopping back down. I sat down realizing that I was in for a long night. I had not planned on spending my time babysitting Bryn while he had a hangover.

When morning came the house filled with light, it was actually quite refreshing compared to the gray of Riften and the Cistern. Bryn was looking better but his shirt had vomit on it. I groaned and removed it, he was still out cold. I grumbled about how house chores were not what a thief did while washing his shirt.

"Stupid, thieving, idiot, drunk, Nordic, impulsive bastard." I cursed at him as he slept and I could have sworn that him lips twitched like he was going to smile but it was gone so fast I couldn't be totally sure. "Spent the whole night taking care of him pfft! Said he hated me, why do I bother? Seriously Night, he is a scamming swindler! But then again, what are you? Could you have possibly fallen in love with anyone worse? No, you had to fall in love with the impulsive Nord! Why did he get drunk anyway?" I smiled I knew he was listening; oh this was going to be fun.

After my rant I got up and glared angrily at his sleeping form like it was his fault and decided he would be fine. Now it was my turn to be the impulsive idiot. I walked over to his bedside and kissed his forehead. The whole time I was thinking, _what the hell is wrong with you? _But I had to smile as I walked out of his home. I really did like messing with that red head.


	5. Galmar pees himself

**This chapter moves quickly**

(A few months prior to the death of Alduin)

I set out with Jarl Ulfric and Galmar, we were on a mission of peace. Really we planned to tell the Thalmor that they needed to stop trying to convert the Dragonborn. They had been trying ever since "he" had defeated a dragon attacking solitude in plain sight. I felt somewhat guilty that they, as in Ulfric and Galmar, didn't know I was the Dragonborn. I guess the dragon mask I wore worked. The whole meeting was a lie, we were coming on the pretense of trying to gather their surrender and they were coming to try and find the Dragonborn, but said it was for peace talks. Since when was I so wrapped up in politics?

On the top of a hill we were met with six Thalmor. This included a Khajiit, Elenwen's little pet, and Elenwen, my least favorite people. They started talking to Ulfric but I zoned out, thinking of ways to kill them. When it became apparent that they weren't going to listen the Khajiit gave me a funny look and Elenwen said "Plan two." very quietly. We all heard them of course but they didn't need to know that.

"I've smelled this sent before! This one is the child of the old elf-imperial-Nord's house! Filthy BLOODED!" hissed Jor'gekska(Joor-get-sca) the Thalmor Khajiit, I tensed how could they have known of my mother…? Unless it was _them, _I had my reasons to hate the Thalmor.

"Harrumph more Nord than anything else! She was what 1/14 elf and 1/4 imperial?" laughed Elenwen "What a waste of elven blood." I tensed and Ulfric and Galmar shot me looks, they were obviously surprised to her of my mixed blood.

"I remember killing the women as she screamed for mercy!" shouted Jor'gekska, I broke.

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW OF MY FAMILY?" I roared my mind spinning. I had known that the Thalmor killed my mother but, Elenwen? My mother was just a single mother raising her daughters in the middle of no were.

"Calm down Ice veins!" growled Ulfric in my ear wrapping his arm around my waist to prevent me from attacking. This was going to end badly, I was pissed.

"Oh does Ulfric have a soft spot? For a poor soldier, why that's totally out of character!" goaded Elenwen, she was trying to get us to attack.

"What would you know of me?" Ulfric scoffed.

"Only that her mother screamed for help that never came! Trust me I never forget a smell, and there was plenty of her blood. I know you're her daughter! The sent is so very similar. What was her name? I believe it was Renne, yessss it was." Purred the Jor'gekska.

"Take that back, you're lying" I warned but my mother's name was Renne.I always wore a mask as Dovahkiin. No one here knew who I was. But it seemed as if they knew one part of me. If this filthy fat cat didn't take this back I would kill him and the Thalmor would stop following me around while I was on Dragonborn business, namely hunting Alduin.

"Jor'gekska perhaps you should elaborate?" whispered Elenwen, I didn't like the look of victory on her face, she knew I was going to attack. But all she saw was an inexperienced girl.

"I... yes, your mother screamed as soldiers took her out of her home to kill her; but not before experiencing some deserved pleasure!" he replied, eyes taunting.

My blood boiled, I knew the truth of his words, I ripped away from my Jarl and stepped forward. I drew my sword and dagger, the ebony glinting hungrily for blood and gave Galmar a glance that said I'm going to kill them, stay out of my way. The men snorted, they still believed I was some innocent girl that probably couldn't take a Draugr, how naive.

"One last chance or else!" I whispered my hair falling forward, my eyes glinting like like steel.

"Or what! Give it your best! Skyrim will see that Ulfric will not end this war to save their lives!" laughed Elenwen.

"Fine. I'm just going to say sorry my Jarl I may have not told the whole truth about who I am. "My eyes were apologetic and Ulfric frowned.

"Lein?" he whispered

"This is stupid you're going to kill yourself! Even if you were …brotherhood or something before this, you don't stand a chance!" shouted Galmar

I grined before saying "Or something, and it's something I still am." I sprang forward snatching up my sword whipping it around, cleanly slicing open a Thalmor's gut open before shouting at the top of my lungs "MUL QAH DIIV!" my body was wrapped in dragon armor and the air trembled with the force. I turned to see shock on Elenwen's face. I grinned wider, I may have even laughed at her face.

"SU GRH DUN!" I whispered before moving with cat like speed slicing another Thalmor's guts out. Now to just get rid of everybody else I thought.

"FUS RO DAH" the other elves flew back and only Elenwen and Jor'gekska stood.

"Dragonborn! How? Is there two?" questioned the elf, but she quivered with fear as she realized what she might be dealing with.

"Nope only me, surprise! If I were you I. Would. Run. I've killed dragons, I think I can take you two disrespectful idiots! How DARE you speak of my mother in that way!" I bellowed no longer looking pathetic and weak. I looked powerful, my sword as always had burst into flames, and my hair splayed across my untouched back, with the golden strands like the sun's rays. My blue eyes seemed to pull their strength apart leaving only their weak shells.

Elenwen tried to throw a spell at me but I shouted "YOL TOOR SHUL!" and she was forced to doge out of the way while I decided the best way to kill them. I idly noticed that we had moved a few yards away from the Stormcloak line.

"Mercy!" cried the Khajiit

"How ironic." I purred, my voice ice and the look on my face fire, "RUN!" I roared

"She's sparing them?" asked Galmar hesitantly as though he was terrified of me. Of course he was, but he normally sounded braver.

As the two raced away like the animals they were I growled "No. ODAHVIING KRII FAHLIIN KAAZ!"(Snow winged hunter kill the elf and Khajiit) The great red dragon flew at the two and snatched both of them in his mouth and swallowed. Landing a few yards away he turned, red scales like the fire that burned in my soul. "Dovahkiin." He said standing upon his back legs wings fanned out behind him.

I nodded to the dragon staring his directly in his eyes as dribbles of liquid fire dripped from his maw. "Until we meet again." That more or less meant that as soon as he learned the location of the entrance to Sovngarde, I had convinced him to swear allegiance before the defeat of Alduin, a fact that awed most of Skyrim. There were no other dragons like him, not with the fiery red scales and long bone white horns, when he flew across the skies he was referred to as my dragon, a fact he took advantage of.

I turned as the dragon armor dissipated and my sword cooled and I lost my powerful air to see Jarl Ulfric's shocked face, it was pale and his eyes shone with fear. Fear. That was the last thing I wanted to see on his face.

"Why?" was all he said as I walked up to him, seeming small and weak next to the tall muscular man. I did not yet know how to communicate why I had not trusted him with this information and I was not looking forward to this conversation.

(Present day months later)

I walked up to the palace of the kings and entered to see no one in sight. "Hello?" I yelled. This was certainly odd, the whole city was partying, why would the Throne room be any different.

"Oh Dragonborn! Glad your here!" said a drunk Galmar "Everybody is celebrating in the streets, even Jarl Ulfric!"

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked

"Cause... hic hic... his heart was broken! duh you were there...oops"

"Excuse me? I don't remember anything of the sort!" I said confused, Ulfric was in love with someone? My face fell and I winced a little in disappointment, there went that fantasy.

"Ah it was when you killed the imperial Elenwen! Or was she an elf? Perhaps a werewolf or werebear? oh nevermind!"

"WHAT? Who was it that broke his heart?" It had only been me Galmar and him, unless…?

"You! Gee and you're the dragonborn! Why are you a girl by the way?"

"You're wrong." I whispered "Ulfric is my friend, I think."

"Nope, he's been in love with you since, umm oh he made you ice veins, he still is...hic..., but he found out about you being dragonborn and well I guess that means you don't trust him enough so..." that was it Galmar had passed out and probably wouldn't remember a thing. My mind spun, Ulfric was in love with me? When had that happened? But then I remembered him laughing as I danced with him before the battle of Solitude. I had to shake my head and I turned to walk out. But I heard Galmar start to pee his pants and I decided to be nice. I grabbed a cloth and threw it over him. At least nobody would know he peed himself. It was only nice considering that he had just told me his best friend was in love with me.

I turned to leave when a shadow fell over my face. My blood froze; Ulfric stood looking at Galmar with shock. "Man can't handle his liquor, spouting random things." He lied. It was so totally obvious to, his eyes were darting every were but my face and he looked really pale, weren't politicians normally excellent liars?

"Uh huh drunken confessions do not lie."(Sorry couldn't help myself AshleighAishwarya) Why had I said that?

His eyebrows rose "Is that so? Are you sure?" he asked in a threatening tone stepping forward so that his body was an arm's length away. I backed up against the wall quietly cursing myself. He looked ready to kill me, maybe it wasn't true. In that case, I looked really stupid, ugh why was my mind a total mess right now? "Yes I am, care to explain?" I whispered. I wasn't about to back down and I did want answers. His brow furrowed and my heart skipped. Was he going to attack me? But he closed the distance and grabbed my shoulders lifted me slightly bent down and aggressively pressed his lips into mine. I think I might have fallen back if not for the stone wall behind me. My hands raised themselves and I wasn't sure what to do. Push him away or relax.

My hands found their way into his blond hair and I pressed my body up against him. His hands ran down my body to my hips, and I tipped my head slightly. He took the invitation deepening the kiss. He pulled away for a second his deep blue eyes meeting my own light blue ones and he whispered "Your right." I rose up onto my tip toes and kissed him this time it wasn't nearly so aggressive, more sweet and promising.

This time as he pulled away a cheer broke out in the back ground and I fixed Galmar with a death stare. "You peed yourself you know." Ulfric growled. I blinked surprised by how deep his voice was, not quite deep but more... husky, I blushed at that particular realization. Galmar passed out again and Ulfric turned back to kissing me, I couldn't have been happier.


	6. Mercer gets ticked

**Short chapter but I'm trying to get the romance part on its own little track so that I don't have to do so much…for both of them sorry if your getting an overload...we'll be getting to action verrry sooon hooold oooon**

I narrowed my eyes. My twin daggers flashing in the low light of the training room. _Stupid idiot!_ I thought. How was it possible for Mercer to annoy me so much? He literally asked me if I knew how to pick a pocket! Considering how we met…_GRRR! If I ever get the chance to whip that cocky smirk from his face…_

I tucked my daggers away and sighed, I needed a clear head even if inside I was boiling. I glanced around to see Mercer walking into the training room. "It was just a question, _Midnight_." I had to swallow a yell. It was ok for Bryn to use my name, not Mercer. "So I guess I'll just have to remind you of the first_ point_ I ever made to you. _Mercer Frey!" _I said icily pronouncing each syllable like I was talking to a small child. Mercer's eyes darkened from their holly green and I smirked at my victory.

"You will address me as _Master _Mercer or Master Frey or best Guild master." He growled and for a moment I hesitated but I was sure I could take him, with my daggers, well I was 49% sure. "Or what Mercer." I said cheekily. He gave me a chilling smile and drew his dwarven sword. "You really want to go there?" he asked and I knew in the back of my head that he wanted me to say yes. "Yes I do" I said as Brynjolf and Sapphire entered. "Uh what's-" started Sapphire her young teenage face confused.

"I believe Night just challenged me to a sword fight." Said Mercer and it really did look like he was enjoying this.

"Lass don't he'll-" started Brynjolf only to be silenced by Niruin who shook his head with Rune gaping. I heard Sapphire rush out to probably get Delvin or Vex. Mercer glanced at his blade then at me as if imagining it sliding through me. "Mercer…no killing." Stuttered Delvin bursting in with an annoyed Vex and scared Sapphire.

"I'm in charge, grab a weapon Midnight." Spat Mercer

"I'm using my daggers." I said smoothly to the shocked looks of my guild mates.

"Whatever you wish to die with," Said Mercer a disturbing smile on his face. I realized as I pulled my dagger that the whole guild was in the training room minus Garthar, Ravyn and Etienne. So that meant that Bryn, Delvin, Vex, Tonilia, Sapphire, Cynric, Niruin, Rune, Thrynn, and Vipir were packed around the walls leavening plenty of room in the middle.

"Ready?" he asked and his smug smile said that he thought he was going to win. I nodded trying to focus on just him but my mind noticed things like a fly had just landed on a table across the room. I lightened my stance, there was no way I could beat Mercer with just strength, I needed to be fast and close. He stepped forward slowly like he was sizing me up. But he had years of experience on me and I had to hope that I was faster or I was done for, or at least I needed a better strategy.

We began with the standard swings with me jumping out of the way. But I had a feeling that he was just tiring me out and it was working. I grabbed a spare dagger from the strap on my leg and hurled it at his face. He hit it out of the air with his sword and smirked at me "Tired? Or just desperate?" His sword rushed toward my head and I rolled away using the wall to push myself forward before he could take advantage of my momentary dizziness.

He rushed forward faster than I thought someone of his age could and I barely moved out of the way as his sword cut through the space were my arm had been a moment ago. I steeled myself and charged him using an old trick, I darted to one side then moved to the other, however I knew he would anticipate that and at the last moment darted to the other side. I slipped under his guard and grabbed onto his hilt.

I twisted his sword from his hand and back peddled. His sword was heavy, it clanged to the ground as soon as I retreated from his personal space. He growled and I saw the guild look startled like they expected me to be dead by now. I smirked and mimed him by saying "Tired? Or just desperate?" his face got darker if that was even possible and his dwarven dagger appeared out of no were and found its way to close to my throat. I braced against the wall kicking up onto a practice chest and burst forward kicking the back of his knee.

My hand grabbed his hair and the other pressed my dagger to his neck. "Surrender!" I snapped my eyes blazing with green light. He tilt his head back farther to glare into my eyes, green to green. A shiver ran down my spine, like the old saying, someone walking on your grave. He noticed and reached up and grabbed my dagger before I was able to shake myself. "Get out of my way." He said anger in his every movement.

The guild turned to look at me in amazement, normally the guild master would have anyone dead in a minute flat. That's when I realized we had been fighting fast paced for five minutes straight. "That was…" said Thrynn a look of admiration on his face.

"Stupid!" said Bryn grabbing my arm and hauling me after him. I heard Vex snicker and I shot her a glare. For some reason I wasn't the least bit scared of Mercer, no really, but I was scared of Bryn. "Brynjolf!" I said as we found ourselves in an isolated part of the rat way. "Lass, Midnight, you could have died. Don't you feel any fear? Accidents happen especially with anger, all it would have taken was an instinct." He scolded me, but the whole time I was off in la la land.

"Night!" he said exasperated.

"I'm sorry Bryn," I murmured before I realized that was probably the first time I ever called him Bryn. He noticed to and his eyes softened, he sighed "I wasn't going to tell you but…I…when I was drunk and I guess you thought I was passed out, um… I heard what you said. I was going to just have fun with it but I ah thought I would tell you…" I froze, I knew he had heard and I was messing with him but he just said… I wanted to say something smart but what do you say? "What exactly did you hear me say, you were drunk and maybe you were just hearing things-" I went with the oblivious confusion route. he silenced me with a look. Crap was all I could think. "For your information, I thought you might like to know that I love you to, Midnight." He whispered, I couldn't help but grin along with him.

**Just to remind you, they have been dating sort of for the last year...**


	7. Lein has a mission

4 months later

I growled at Galmar he was like a shadow following me around to make sure I wasn't hurt. Taking what Ulfric had said to heart "Galmar since you can't keep a secret at least keep Lein safe or I'll have your head." I knew he was kidding but Galmar wasn't exactly the brightest lamp out there. He had just said that I needed to be kept safe so Ulfric had given him the horrendous job of guarding me. I smiled sweetly before growling again "I DON'T NEED TO BE KEEPT SAFE YOU RACIST BASTARD!" my blue eyes glinting madly; I knew that the expression freaked him out. He flinched and inside I rejoiced. Galmar might be stupid be he was far from being a coward, if you could make him fear you… I smiled again at least I could look forward to my verbal battles with Galmar that I always won. Castle life was BORING, court life was BORING, not being the Dragonborn was BORING, everything was just so BORING, I couldn't understand how Ulfric was so happy with it. Even Vigilance seemed down about it.

"Flirting with Galmar now are you Lein?" came a cool teasing voice. I spun around about to shout who ever had said that into oblivion. Metaphorically of course I was going to yell at them not thum'um them. But the snarl died before it began as I saw Ulfric's amused face watching me. "The day I flirt with him is the day I will pledge allegiance to the Thalmor, I could even go as far as Elenwen who is dead and probably burning in Oblivion." I sniffed

"Ouch that's got to hurt Galmar." Chuckled Ulfric which encouraged me to shoot him a glower that only made him laugh harder. "You know Ulfric Stupidcloak you should be more careful insulting me I could easily get rid of you." I growled but I felt laughter just under the surface and it danced in my eyes.

His eyebrows rose "I don't believe it, you would miss me too much and after all I'm sure I could take anything you can possibly throw at me."

"I think Elenwen thought the same thing, but now she rests in a pile of dragon scat on some mountain." I said with a smirk

He chuckled a reply of "You are right of course my dragon." and turned away to go deal with some business. Probably the Elves and Argonians who were reconstructing Whiterun. When the Stormcloaks had defended the city from Tullius, after Jarl Balgruff had sided with us, the city had caught flames and the plains outside the city had almost caught ablaze as well but thankfully the priests of Kyne had been prepared with water.

Many Nords had been afraid that the jarl would side with the Empire but apparently the Jarl understood that outlawing the worship of Talos was something that couldn't be ignored. It also may have helped that I was a stormcloak myself. I heard Ulfric call my name and I sighed, assuming he probably needed help with some person who wasn't happy with their job or thought that they saw a Thalmor agent or some other issue that they couldn't solve. Ulfric was good with convincing people to do things, I was good with the emotional side of that, Ulfric inspired but I did more, I made them happy.

Not that I was not happy to help people, but it just got tiring to hear the same complaints over and over again. It almost had me wishing for the times when I was constantly fighting Alduin and the world was in great peril. After all, what does a hero do after they are no longer needed?

I walked after him to see him talking to a scruffy scrawny dark elf, I was right, I though triumphantly. "Oh Lein this is Dreth Aren of the Imperial city." Said Ulfric without turning

I looked at him and realized he wore scholar robes and the name Aren popped "If I'm not mistaken, you look to be a scholar why would you be in Skyrim?" I asked politely honestly curious.

"Ah ma'am well your right Skyrim isn't exactly the best place for a scholar to be considering the uh recent war but that's why I'm here and it's rather urgent."

"Is this a conversation for my study? Also I don't suggest you call Lady Lein by any titles, I annoys her." said Ulfric mischievously.

I saw confusion cross his face at Lady and I said "He's trying to annoy me, just call me Lein."

"Oh, ah, no I don't think so it…well maybe that would be best." He stuttered and I realized that the news of my relationship with Ulfric had not reached the Imperial city. Apparently they didn't have any spies because it had been public for three months. I smiled and realized how devastated the City would be when they found that out, Ulfric had received a major power boost with my affections.

Me Ulfric and Dreth walked into the study to let the man continue his announcement that was apparently important to a finished war. "Well you see we the scholars for the Emperor have evidence that there may be a heir. A true one, see the dead Emperor didn't have any children so we would be going to a different line. But we found one from a line that was never taken from the throne, can you guess?" He finished excitedly

"What do you mean by true heir?" asked Ulfric his brows knit together in confusion.

I thought hard for a second, that would have been a blood line that was killed off but that meant "The Septims, descendants of Talos."

"Yes! You know of the Hero of Kvatch of course, well we found a birth record for her that says she gave birth to a child she named Marcella Septim, we also have a very interesting record. Martin Septim and the hero were… married. "he continued

"What does this matter now, that was about 200 years ago how does it help us?" said Ulfric but his eyes were thoughtful.

"Yes but it means that the blood line appointed by the gods exists, descendants of Talos and well the Septim line should legally still rule. It helps because a descendent of Talos would not turn their back on him. So I want to be famous and you want to remove Thalmor influence. It also means that any laws or treaties signed are invalid as the Emperors were imposters, well basically."

That got Ulfric's attention and he look thoughtful before saying "Do you mean that if this is true, the White-Gold treaty is invalid and we could place this person at the head of the Empire?"

"Wait we can't be sure that this Marcella even had children or that her children had children." I said

"Yes that is true. But if she did then it means that Ren the Champion of Cyrodill has reached forward in time and helped us again to cast out our worst enemy once again. It also means that we might have a whole royal bloodline that has been sitting unknown. The only catch is that Ren died in child birth"

I saw something cross Ulfric's face before he said "What does it matter, the child survived right?"

"Well yes but I do not think that she would have known that her father was Martian Septim so it will increase the difficulty of finding her decedents one hundred fold. You see if she and her prosperity knew there would be signs of them hiding now they really might be normal people living normal lives with in a city." Dreth finished

"They could be any were." I said my mind whirling on how we could find these people. Secretly I thought that it would be perfect if they were a nord. But I had heard that Ren was also half elf so her children might have married an elf or imperial in which case they might have been killed when we rebelled. Suddenly a hideous thought crossed my mind. What if Elenwen was one of them? She certainly acted haughtily enough. No I growled to myself. Any one related to Talos wouldn't turn their back on him. They would defend him with their lives and die for it to. Plus Elenwen hatted the idea of mixed blood too much for that.


	8. The thieves train

**Review are loved, and if I don't pm you tx or do a shout out it isn't because I don't dance when I see "New Review for A Hero's Legacy" when I open my email, seriously I actually do a little dance. This chapter almost didn't make it back into the story but I needed Night to be emotionally compromised and confused she that the events of her next chapter were more believable... **

Courage and I walking into a simple grassy field outside of Riften; Mercer was waiting along with several of my fellow guild members. Courage growled "_I hate that man, he smells of others fear."_ Her hackles were raised and golden brown eyes narrowed into a death glare. If only looks could kill.

_"_Courage you need to be nice," I said but my heart was obviously not in the comment. Courage had grown; she was the size of a full grown wolf with jet black fur that matched Night's. But the difference was that while she-wolves were built for speed they didn't truly develop until they were about a year. But Courage grew quicker, probably from her dog blood and she already reached speeds to match that of Snow. When she ran she was nothing but a black blur with twin pits of amber sparkling with irritation.

_"Sure! Right after I never eat rabbit again!"_ she snarled "I hope that was a yes ma'am!" I laughed giving my dog a glare that didn't seem to faze her. Damn the fact that she was so utterly used to glares between Mercer, Vex and myself. I turned my attention to see who we were yet waiting for. I shivered momentarily in the dawn sun, it was bright and there were few shadows to be had in the sparse part of the forest. We were too close to the lake.

"That dog," said Bryn walking into the clearing, head shaking "Do you know why we're here?" he asked. I turned to face him and said "Training, apparently like former guild master Gallus used to, but I wouldn't know about that." He nodded and then looked thoughtful. "Great, it's going to be like capture the flag or something." Snorted Delvin who looked like he wasn't used to getting up early, he was probably hung over. "What's wrong with that?" asked Sapphire looking as confused as I felt. "If you're not on the winning team, you probably got your arse handed to you! I hope we brought bandages." spat Vex looking just as vex-y as ever.

But I noticed the whole guild was sulking a little, while on a job Ravyn and Etienne were caught and sadly it being in Cyrodill were Mercer apparently didn't have any real control, they were in for 2 years, least it wasn't death. But being down two members was just sad and the whole guild was morning, well except for Mercer. Mercer said that if you're stupid enough to get caught outside of Skyrim there is nothing he can do. I figured Ravyn being former Morag Tong would have been sly enough not to be caught. But Etienne was so damned jumpy after being rescued from the Thalmor…

"We should get started, since we are an odd number, 13 there will be teams of 7 and 6." Said Mercer looking bored.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Garthar looking confused.

"Stupid idiot! Cause some of us got caught! We need to practice." said Vex but she didn't sound as angry as usual.

"Right, so it is indeed capture the flag, you have to sneak past the other team." Said Mercer shooting Garthar a glare. "Teams will be-"

"Wait! We don't get to choose?" asked Rune frowning.

"STOP interrupting me." Seethed Mercer losing some of his composer to which I snickered. "Team 1, myself, Brynjolf, Thrynn, Garthar, Sapphire, and Cynric. Everyone else is on Night's team." Glances were shared, no one liked those teams, and the fact that Mercer lead one team and I lead the other didn't make anyone any less uncomfortable.

We were set up to fail. Vex and I didn't get along so there was issue one. Delvin was drunk and wouldn't be any real help and he wouldn't fight Sapphire. Tonilia was distracted as of late, stupid Dirge. Niruin was far to stuck up, yet he was incredibly dangerous with his bow. Rune was, well Rune, sweet and naïve, wouldn't heart a flea. Vipir was fast but his hand to hand left something to be desired.

"Ok, um boss," Said Rune, "What's the plan?" He asked.

"To win," I shrugged and scratched Courage behind the ears, at least I had her.

"Seriously?" asked Vipir.

"Well, Niruin, you still have those blunt arrows that won't kill, just really hurt?" I asked a plan forming in my head.

"Yup, want me to be defense?" he asked

I nodded, "Me and Vipir will head for the flag the rest of you are defense." I said. "Mercer, Brynjolf, Thrynn, Garthar and Cynric are all talented with hand to hand combat. His strategy is clearly going to be offense so we need to have a strong defense."

"If you're caught-" started Vex

"Pfft, ok then to ease your mind, Vex-y, a diversion who wants to be captured? By Mercer, mind you, expect pain" I said sweetly smiling.

No one raised a hand or said anything but several glares were shot toward Vex and I smirked "Just what I thought." Mercer's whistle cut the air and I pointed to a tree, "Put the flag up in the branches. All you will have to do is keep people from climbing it. I already know were Mercer's is." I turned and headed toward the sound.

"How?" asked Vipir running after me.

"He just whistled by it." I said "It's probably going to be an ambush…the trees watch them."

I caught sight of Bryn and Garthar waiting in ambush and I smiled signaling to Vipir to sneak behind them. "Distract, the flag is right there." I hissed nodding toward a field, this was too easy.

He nodded and quietly scaled the tree and pushed them out, ouch. "Vipir!" yelled Bryn as a warning before he was firmly shoved out of the pine.

I clearly saw that their flag was in a large clearing with nowhere to hide. "Talos!" I cursed quietly. Guarding the flag was Mercer, that meant that Sapphire, Cynric and Thrynn were after our flag. Vipir was losing his fight and I sighed, I would have to run for it. That gave me an idea. "Hey Courage, fetch the flag!" I whispered. Maybe I couldn't run fast enough but she could. I pointed to the flag and she run towards it without Mercer seeing. His attention was focused on hearing _human_ noises.

She ripped it out of the ground spraying clumps of dirt and grass; Mercer whirled around just as Courage bowled into him. "Come here girl!" I shouted turning and running for our side of the border. Vipir broke away and grabbed the flag racing for the border with Mercer and Garthar right behind him. I think that made him run faster. Mercer had his sword and I personally knew that he had every right to be so proud of his skill.

"No you don't!" said Brynjolf gripping me in a hug.

"Let go! We are already going to win!" I snapped struggling.

"Not if Mercer catches him." Argued Bryn and I decided he had a point and I practically purred "Well guess I should catch up; remember this was your idea. Sorry, I love you." I said right before twisting and kneeing him in the privates. "Night!" he winced an octave higher than usual falling to the ground on his knees.

I guess I was fast enough to catch up because I was able to run and tackle Mercer; Garthar was being entertained by a bramble bush. I did say tackle, meaning we rolled down a hill and he landed in the lake. I froze, _blazes and damnation! _He already wanted to kill me now he wanted to rip me apart, slowly. I did the only sensible thing; I turned and ran before Mercer could grab me.

I burst into the clearing that was the border and saw Vipir grinning wildly while the other team groaned until Delvin asked "Where did Night and Brynjolf, _and_ _Mercer_ go off to?" Vipir looked around and opened his mouth "Maybe Night and Brynjolf got occupied." I huffed and people turned to see me and Vipir blushed a little. "I'm right here! Night kicked me in my-! Well my privates! I'd damn her if she wasn't already so damned." complained Bryn entering the clearing waddling much to our amusement. But my amusement as sort lived _what am I going to do when Mercer walks into the clearing dripping wet and probably very very angry? _

That thought came at just the right time, "NIGHT YOU LITTLE-"

"Mercer?" asked Brynjolf forgetting his pain he stepped in front of me and I felt a rush of anger I didn't need to be protected, especially not from Mercer. Part of me was screaming to say "SORRY, don't kill me, please." and the other side, my mouth, said "You have a piece of reed in your hair Mercer." And I saw Brynjolf jaw clench. I was dead.

"You are a fucking-" by now he was shaking with rage and the guild members besides Bryn had backed off, sometimes he was just so stupid... "Really? Look who's talking!" I snarled, interrupting him, my grip on my daggers tightening. "Night, apologize." Hissed Bryn, his eyes were wide and his hands trembled slightly. I wish I could say that I apologized after that but I didn't, part of my mind was saying that Mercer was probably going to kill me no matter what and I was too lazy to listen to the other part, the reasonable part. "If you don't apologize right now, I will kill you." Mercer said cooly his mask once again recovered, but his eyes still gave away emotion.

"Oh did that hurt your feelings? Well, the truth seems to dawn in fire. _Oh well,_" I said sarcastically "I hope you _burn_!" I felt Courage's scruff rising and she growled.

I don't know why but that froze Mercer and the anger momentarily faded from his eyes to be replaced by something else. I didn't wait for him to get over whatever he was feeling, I turned around and walked back home. _Stupid master. _I was pretty sure Courage was insulting me, but how would she know any insults? Brynjolf...


	9. We go to Snob city

**Short chapter but don't worry it will fill out in a few more, were finally getting to action areas, next two chapters are flirty, then it decreases a lot into action with dragon fighting and some interesting daedra...**

The search was on.

I was headed toward the imperial city, where the Hero of Kvatch, Ren, had lived. Apparently, even though she had been a celebrated hero she couldn't even afford anything more than a shack in the infamous waterfront, in the city that is. Everyone knew of her colossal tower to the north by Skyrim, Frostcrack spire or something. Ulfric had wanted to come with me but his face was... how to put it? Let's just say it attracted a "small" amount of attention.

It had been a long time since I visited the Imperial city. As far as Ulfric and the rest of Skyrim knew, I hadn't. I walked differently, I talked differently, and most importantly I dressed differently. I was half a head shorter than other Nords but my features were to sharp for a Breton and to soft for an Imperial. Soft black leather boots, dark green pants and a loose gray shirt let me blend in, maybe in Skyrim people wondered around cities dressed in armor but in Cyrodil that was considered, barbaric. Feynnex was of course still strapped to my hip, but the sheathe was changed out for one that didn't have the two ruins that stood for Fey and Nex. My hair had been tied back into a low ponytail. All in all I looked like your average citizen and I would hopefully not attract any attention until I deemed it necessary.

I entered the waterfront and headed to a small inn that stood within the gray stone walls. The sign read Unlucky Thief and I smirked, a rare thing in itself, maybe my sister was showing through. The whole city knew that the Unlucky Thief, was the exact opposite, travelers to the city normally stopped there and it was also the headquarters for the Cyrodilic branch of the thieves guild. I entered the tavern, I wrinkled my nose at the heavy smell of piss and ale, being a Nord I preferred mead, it was sweeter and yet had a cool touch, like mint. A few lowlifes hands went to their daggers and I almost shuttered at the look the bouncer gave me before his eyes widened. Vigilance gave an uneasy growl and glanced warily around the room. I patted his light gray fur to calm him down.

"Hands to yourself Gro-kurgan." I said evenly, he dipped is head in slight fear but he was looking behind me probably looking for my old partner.

"She isn't with you, good." Murmured the Orc.

"Hrumph, that girl was more trouble than if Dagon himself tried to take the city again. Gro-kurgan you put it too lightly." Snapped the Imperial bar keeper, Alisa.

"Please you were just jealous of her." Snorted her husband, I believed his name was Dlister. Alisa was the brains and he was the talent. At least partly, but I saw no sign of the Khajiit that headed the operation.

"Hello Syl." Came the crawling voice of an Argonian. I forced a smile at my "name" that I hated but Night had always insisted that I never use my real name. I replied "Long time, Snatching-Water. I hope that you have overcome your rough patch in your…business." I finish with a glare on my face, daring the green lizard to say anything; he wasn't the brightest lantern. "Your partner, that green eyed whore, didn't help." His face sneering.

"I'd advise you not to insult Night, she currently runs with… powerful people, as do I." I said, plus Night despite all of her talk was not a whore and if she were here would have gutted him right then and there. Who knows maybe she's matured...

"I've heard, she has taken on the title Gray Fox, even has the mask, by rights she could claim leadership of the guild, but I've also heard that you gave up ah…borrowing and moved on to playing the-"

"I'm here to talk about the small rotted shack, The Fox Shack to be exact, not about how I chose to live my life." I snapped, the house was nicknamed that because it had been rumored to be the house of the Gray Fox, it wasn't true, at least I hoped not, but locals had referred to it as "The Fox's Shack" Especially since a charred mark on the door looked like a fox, Night had loved watching it when we came here for winter solstice, right as the clock ticked midnight the fox had seemed to move and growl and the shack had become less worn down. It wasn't common knowledge that Ren had owned it. It appeared that some sort of enchantment had kept the house orderly for the last 200 years.

Night. Her hair was the darkest raven black, it seemed so cold that it swallowed the light and I once likened it to "living shadows". But her bright green eyes were always playful and kind. She would be the first to dive head first to save someone, but also to hatch a devious plan and steal them blind.

In contrast my hair was plain, just a normal blonde, but my eyes stared like twin crystals and Ulfric was fond of remarking that they "stared into his soul". Though I too would do anything to save someone who deserved it, I was a _horrible_ thief. The life didn't work, Night may be a thief to the core but I wasn't. Vigilance nudged my hand snapping me out of my daze.

"The shack, it…it was visited by Night a year ago." Said the scaly Argonian.

"Robbed or visited, there is a difference, especially with Night." I replied smoothly, glancing around to make sure that no guards were in the tavern.

"Both, that's where she found the mask, and well we believe that she found something of an important nature there. She didn't brag about it and knowing Night..."

"What! I thought she was absorbed in the Riften branch?" I said not waiting for an answer, if anything valuable had been in there she would have taken it. I had to make sure what I now expected was true before it left my head and went out my mouth. Could Ren the great Hero of Kvatch, Champion of Cyrodill, savior of the empire, also be the infamous Gray fox, bender of shadows, master of seduction, in short the most powerful thief to ever live? I had to find Night.


	10. Night and Bryn may have been drunk

**YES 108 views and 69 visitors yesterday! I donno why but that makes me happy, its not like before the rewrite I didn't get an average of 245 views a day, but when I rewrote suddenly it was only like 40 and its working its way back up and I love it!**

"Damn you Brynjolf!" I growled

After my spat with Mercer, Bryn had convinced me to spend the night with him after some serious convincing and a trip to the temple of Mara. Temple of Mara as in I was now married. So I get into a fight with Mercer and then I get married, I don't know which terrifies me more at the moment.

"I think I was damned a long time ago." He growled guttery in my ear. I sighed resting my head on his chest and I silently agreed, he was a very damnable man. "We can't tell the guild." I said after one of those moments were everyone is just comfortable in the warm silence. Like when you first wake up in the morning under warm fuzzy blankets but the air is cold and your whole body refuses to move. "Why?" he sounded a little hurt, then I rolled my eyes, he was mocking me somehow...

"Mercer already wants to kill me, he doesn't need to kill you to." I explained calmly, playing absently with a lock of Brynjolf's red hair.

"I'll be fine." He said but I could tell that he agreed because he didn't comment after that.

"Oh shut up!" I said giving his shoulder a shove. "I would have more trouble defeating a kitten!"

"I bet you would, a kitten is incredibly powerful with its horrible power of being adorable! A kitten is incredibly sneaky and has claws to match its deadly glare! In other words, you are just like a kitten." He laughed, he paused and added "Wife." His voice was sterner, serious even if that was possible, but at the same time I had the feeling that he was holding it over my head as if he commanded me. Not in a sense that was degrading, but he…was just possessive and I found that while the word sounded strange, I like that tone. Maybe I was a little embarrassed, I mean I was deadly and I constantly liked to remind people that I didn't need any help, I could stand on my own. But here I was liking being wrapped up, by a man, and protected.

"Can't believe I let you talk me into this!" I growled rolling onto my belly to better look into his bright eyes and to see his red hair, I loved his red hair. "Please you know you wanted to!" he said grinning. I was pretty sure we both felt so happy we could burst, not even if Mercer himself walked into the room right now would that ruin my happiness. Well maybe a little, we weren't exactly clothed at the moment, it would be embarrassing to say the least.

"We should get to the guild." I said blinking the sleep from my eyes and sitting up.

"Yes, if you want to keep it a secret we should enter at different times." He mused getting up and putting on his armor and surprisingly, his hood.

"I guess, you first I'm going to use the excuse of going on a short run."

"How?" he asked flipping up the hood.

I smirked getting up still uncovered making him nervous and said "Well I don't really spend coin on anything and I work a job a day for the most part. I have a lot of extra coin, " his eyes widened like he was trying to decide how much and apparently it was a lot because his eyes got even wider and his mouth fell open. "And Bryn." I said pausing, that was probably only the second time I had said Bryn instead of Brynjolf. "Huh?" he asked, I grinned "Hoods are my thing." He smirked and leaned in close like he was going to kiss me. "Not. Anymore." he said I laughed and grabbed at his hood but he stood up tall and strong. He grabbed my wrists and smiled playfully down at me.

"Why must I be shorter?" I growled playfully pulling away and head for the door. He pulled me into a kiss and grinned. "If you were taller I wouldn't be able to tease you as much and people wouldn't see you as a helpless girl, it works in your favor, because there is no way you would ever be_ helpless_." I smiled "Well my fine _gentleman_ I married yesterday-"

"Nope guess again!"

"I don't understand." I said raising an eyebrow.

"We were married at exactly Midnight! So actually today."

I blinked several times, "What is today?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Eleventh of Hearth Fire. Why?" he asked

"Just wanted to know.'' And I quickly prayed that I was still an excellent liar. Today! How can I be married today! Damn luck! Two events that changed my life happened on this very day! One I had apparently gotten married on my birthday, which in its self was not that big of an issue. But…this was the date of my mother's death. Part of me felt like I had betrayed her by being so happy. Bryn cocked an eyebrow at me but just nodded and left it alone.

As soon as Bryn left for the flagon I broke down and began pacing around the cabin. Shit, shit and double shit! How could I have forgotten? Oh maybe because I was the worst daughter in the history of daughters? Wh_at were you thinking Night! Oh right you weren't! Bloody Thalmor, burn in oblivion. _I sucked in a shaky breath and focused on my hate, no my abhorrence, revulsion, disgust for the bloody knife ears. Now I by no means had any issues with elves but the Thalmor were typically elves.

"Are you ok?" asked Vipir as I entered the flagon a scowl on my face.

"Fine." I said curtly and Bryn looked a little insulted.

"Mercer wants to see you," said Rune and I glanced around my eyes narrowed. I looked pissed, I couldn't afford to look sad, that was a weakness. Delvin wasn't in the flagon, that's odd. "OY! Next time you get royally pissed off don't stick Courage in here, the deranged wolf, she peed on my stool!" cursed Vekel. "SHUT up. Its a stool." I said trying to be calm but by the flinches in the room apparently it wasn't working.

"You ok Lass." Asked Bryn concerned.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone! Why in Oblivion does Mercer want to see me?" I snapped and his eyes widened.

"Don't know he just said something about a run." Said Tonilia cautiously.

I tried to enter the cistern but Bryn followed me and pulled me into the rat way instead. "Lass." he said gently "What happened on the eleventh of Hearthfire?"

I frowned, I couldn't exactly lie, "Its the date of my mothers death ok..." for once the silence was not comforting.

"Tell me about your mother, lass."

"You know, she was like any other mother." I said

"I _don't_ know, once upon a time I was one of the orphans in honor hall. My mother died when I was three months old and my father wanted nothing to do with me."

I blinked, Bryn was an orphan? That just didn't sound right, he was so...strong but at the same time didn't that fit? Why he would have grown up to be a thief, why he was so good at getting out of fights, the fact that he wouldn't even walk by Honor hall. Somehow this made me want to tell him everything, I wanted him to know. "I'll tell you latter ok? Right now I need to talk to Mercer."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head "Try not to goad him into killing you."

My agitation returned slightly as I looked around and didn't see Mercer standing at his desk. I sighed my temper had gotten away from me, Bryn had successfully doused it, leaving only the grief."

"What exactly do you mean Delvin?" I heard Mercer growl, anger barley contained. Now being a thief I figured I probably shouldn't be hearing this so I obviously eavesdropped.

"She's dead." Stuttered a very nervous Delvin.

"How." I never thought I would say this but whatever they were talking about sounded like it actually hurt Mercer. "Fire, but that's not all," Said Delvin sounding very uncomfortable like he thought he wouldn't be leavening the room alive.

"Well spit it out!"

"She had children"

"Get out. I already knew that, thank you for reminding me!" Growled Mercer so low I could hardly hear him, it sent chills up my spine…

Delvin rushed out and I waited a minute before walking towards the training room. If you have ever heard Mercer loose his cool I mean really loose his cool, it's frightening and would even make my fearless sister piss her pants and she's faced down _dragons_. I'm not talking about the anger he shows me. I'm talking full on wrath that sends you into a hectic frenzy and your vision gets a little dizzy. I watched him for a few brief seconds before growling "Mercer! You me spar NOW!" he needed it and so did I. He turned green eyes fire and he had a look that I thought never to see on his face, grief, raw and unhidden, similar to my own.

"With pleasure." he snapped and fire filled my world before I could even draw my daggers.

**Interesting interesting, I think mercer just got important to the story line *hint hint***


	11. We head to the rift

**Warning, Ulfric is about to become a little AU, only a little but I felt that it was important to note also I will be gone for a few days 8/9-8/16, cause that will get me through my first week of school, so you'll not be getting any new chapters for a while... so I made this one extra extra long**

**Love your reviews! And you follows and favs of both the story and me! **

There are few things scarier than an Orc with an axe. But I can list a few

1) Orc with battle axe

2) Orc in armor with battle axe

And finally for the one in my situation, 3) an Orc wearing dadric armor and having a dadric battle axe. What's more is Feynnex was on the ground, too far away to reach and there isn't a dragon shout to bring things to you. I had to think fast, but all I could think of was, _how in…oh wait, oblivion, jeez, if I wore heavy armor I would want to take a trip there, I mean daedra can't be much worse than dragons right? LEIN FOCUS!_

I ducked under the Orc's axe getting a gash on my side under my shoulder, _oh that hurts_. I leapt up and made a bee line for it. I mean I backed away to allow proper room for shouts. "YOL TOR!" I shouted only to find that the armor was fire proof, _no duh it's from oblivion_ I thought sarcastically, _great now you're so sure of your doom your talking to yourself_ I thought then gave an exasperated sigh… The Orc did look sort of stunned, I mean if you saw a huge fire ball come out of someone's mouth it would be kind of creepy, just kind of. "FUS RO DAH!" I continued in panic flinging him across the ruin, I had to admit that was my favorite shout now.

_"I shall save you!"_

Vigilance barked and leapt forward teeth somehow going through the armor and into the guy's arm. He shook his head and ripped the whole arm piece off. There was no way I was ever inspecting Vigilance's mouth again, he might bite me! I snatched Feynnex and rushed the orc. My sword delivered a nasty gash to his now bare arm before he flicked it away like a toothpick, it was a freaking ebony blade with a fire enchantment coating it! _I am so dead! _My voice was too raw to shout and I didn't have a weapon.

I then twisted as his axe cut through the air and clashed into the wall behind me. Apparently it was a little too sharp. It was now stuck in the wall behind me. The orc bandit tried to pull it out but I could see it wasn't going to work, so did he. He turned around to face me his eyes wide. I had no problem killing someone who had no weapon if they attacked first. Actually I had no problem period, you try to kill me, you die. My dagger found its way into his gut and I wrenched it out but not before twisting it painfully to cause maximum damage.

I heard him mutter a curse under his breath before he fell over. My luck had in fact not just improved, he fell towards me. Thus landing me stuck under an Orc who was incapacitated, and wearing a full suite of armor and bleeding out probably to his death. In the frigid snow of Skyrim to far away from any settlement to call for help.

I cursed, I had just come close enough to Windhelm to see it and now here I was lying in the snow stuck. At least it wasn't snowing, I wouldn't be buried, _could be worse right_? _Wait don't think that! _I lay there for about an hour before I heard a horse come galloping up. I began screeching for help. I briefly thought that might not be the best idea. What if it was another bandit? Someone began laughing from behind me and my eyes narrowed, I knew exactly who it was. Damn my thought of _it cant possibly get any worse, right?_

"If you don't get your Nord behind over here and help me up I will-"

"Ok ok don't get your panties in a twist." Came the smooth voice, haughty, but not overly so.

"Of course not, you would like that though wouldn't you?" I said just to get him angry, and considering the fact that he hadn't helped me it was definitely the stupidest thing to do and I knew it, I was just plain impulsive. In other words, I was turning into my sister.

"Yes…." He said as he let out a heave and lifted the Orc off me finishing with a grunt of "I would." He reached a hand down to help me up and I smacked it away. "I can get up by myself you juvenile-" I was cut off by his laughter of "Juvenile? the Jarl and, future high king? That couldn't possibly be true." and I rolled my eyes huffing my hair out of my face. My hair was crusted with blood and made me look like I was from oblivion myself, disgusting.

I glared down at my clothes that were covered in blood and I winced as I realized that the gash I received on my side was bleeding again. I scowled at him and cursed under my breath walking toward the creek. I jumped into the icy water and washed the blood of me. "You'll catch a cold get out of the water!" Ulfric called grinning like a little boy still. I sighed and turned back to wringing the blood from my hair and shirt.

I walked up onto the bank shooting him another ferocious glare that toppled dragons and yet somehow only made his smile falter, _stupidcloak_. He walked up to me about to say something when he froze. "You're hurt!" he said grabbing my arm. Then I remembered the cut and looked to see that my side was red again. Sticky red blood slowly dripping down my side and staining my shirt. That's what I get for not wearing armor I thought. "Let's get to Windhelm so I can fix this," I said walking up to Shadowmere.

"No. We should check your cut first, clean it out better and cover it with a bandage." Ulfric said pulling me over to a sheltered alcove were it looked like the Orc had lived.

"You just want to see me with my shirt off!" I accused but I knew what he said was true and I didn't argue when he had me pull my shirt off. He let out a whistle and I looked down to see a ragged but not deep gash. However that wasn't the issue, I was too cold to feel the real pain, my light white skin was beautifully highlighting the main attracting, a bruise. This isn't some small greenish or purplish bruise to boot. We are talking an arm length of bruise, spots if dark black ringed with purple and that ringed with sick shades of yellow and green. The darkest black areas clearly spread by were my lower rib was.

"That Orc must have landed more on your side than your front. You're lucky your hips are not broken." Said Ulfric his own darker blue eyes were alight with worry. "As it is you probably cracked, not broke but, cracked, your bottom rib. There is too much bruising for anything else."

"Real comforting." I muttered slightly less annoyed with him now that feeling was returning to my body and I could feel the pain.

He helped me up into Shadowmere's saddle before asking "Can you make it back to Windhelm?"

"Of course, not really a choice is there?" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes, but inwardly I winced as Shadow took a single step forward.

He grinned like he had thought of a ridiculous idea that made me question how in the world did he win the war? Oh wait I do know, ME! "Well…" he started to take a breath but before he could say anything I yelled "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EVIL THOUGHTS!" I kicked Shadowmere into a gallop, for her gallop was smoother and didn't creat as much pain, I shot off toward Windhelm a grin on my face. He let out a laugh and tried in vain to catch up.

* * *

"You can't leave! You're not healed yet." sighed Nurelion, the Altmer who ran The White Phial. I glared but it didn't seem to faze the old elf. "If it were up to me I would let you go and remove the drain in my supplies however its-"

"Not up to you." Said Ulfric entering the room with a scowl at the elf.

"Uh yes my Jarl Ulfric." Stuttered the elf all of a sudden his ill temper gone, I wonder why.

I rolled my eyes and muttered "Boys." And flopped back down, I needed to search for Night, not be stuck in this cursed room. I saw Nurelion's apprentice Quintus smile and I just didn't get their relationship, I mean how does an imperial like Quintus like an elf like Nurelion is beyond me. "A little exercise would be good for her." Said Quintus giving me a knowing smile.

"Really?" said Ulfric looking thoughtful.

"Yes gets her blood pumping and that will keep her from any lasting pain, in fact she should be about healed." Quintus said earning a glare from his master.

"Well I said that she should rest!" snapped the high elf. "As you should know, you humans are such fragile creatures, so easily broken."

"I think I'm ready to go!" I said leaping up before anyone could stop me. "See I'm fine!" I quipped.

"Ugh Nords and Imperials." Said the elf before storming out of the room.

I smiled grabbing my armor. "Were are you going?" said Ulfric tiredly, I was guessing that he was tired of trying to keep me contained. "To find a…old acquaintance." I said carefully. He gave me a look that said "Yeah right." And said "I'm going with you then." I nearly tripped over my own feet at that.

"I appreciate the offer but um, not the kind of people the jarl should acquaint himself with." I said nervously. I was afraid he would try to convince me not to go and I would have to sneak out. He furrowed his brow, and may I say that its really cute when he does, and looked at me "How important is it?" I sighed thinking, "Essential, for both personal reasons and the current one about the emperor." It was true I knew exactly were Night would be in three days time, she had her own personal connection and reasons.

"Then I have to come with you, Galmar can manage, I'm sorry but you can't stop me from coming." He said after a long uncomfortable pause. "Yes I could but I won't, you better get ready, I'm leaving right now." I huffed. He grinned and said "Meet you at the stables."

He's barley going to recognize me I thought. Heading down the stairs and stepping on to the bridge. A green-gray hood, and a black mask covered my face, black pants and boots and a loose brown shirt fitted my body but the cloak on my back that was the same gray-green fabric was baggy. He was used to seeing The dragonborn, fierce and brave, although he caught glimpses of Lein the small Nord who looked so fragile the wind might blow her over. He had not seen Syl the no nonsense thief.

Feynnex was in its sheath, it was a sharp silver with dragon runes stating its name, the runes were blazed in golden ink and the leather of the sheath was old and weather worn. But all in all I looked like just the sort of person you would avoid meeting on the road. Especially with Shadowmere. I would look like a armed bandit mostly because of the mask. I stood at the stables to wait and I made a quick deal with the stable master. We would need fresh horses that would not be recognized.

I thought I would be hard to recognize, Ulfric was hard in a different way. He looked normal. The only way that I recognized him was his eyes, even though they passed right over me I caught his eye and almost burst out laughing. His blond hair was normal, falling down to his shoulders with two braids at the front. But he wasn't wearing his cloak or furs. He wore a loose gray shirt and brown pants with scuffed black boots. He looked like a normal person that might live in a city like Markarth because he looked like a middle class citizen. But by his frame, not unused to work. I never realized it but when I normally looked, during the war when he had a calm mask of fierce seriousness, there had been a sense of national pride, _this is a Nord. _Part of my mind viewed him with more importance than Talos, because he was living and he was larger than life. Now he was just so utterly normal.

I decided to wait and see how long it would take for him to recognize me. So I leaned up against the stable and smiled as the stable hand cast me a weary look. Ulfric was looking more and more uncomfortable and he gave Shadowmere constant glances as if to make sure I hadn't left yet, this was over five minutes. Finally I couldn't help it any more, I burst out laughing and his head whipped around to look at me his face quizzical.

"What's so-…Lein?" he stuttered his mouth gapping.

"No duh smartycloak, or just smarty? You have no cloak." I said and then burst out laughing again.

"Well you look um…" he broke off and blushed, that only made me laugh harder. "Oh shut up." By now I felt like I was going to pass out, I mean the jarl saying, shut up? Gold pure gold. "Ok…let's get…going." I wheezed trying to stop laughing.

"He reached for his horse, Dovah, but I shook my head, "No we don't need anyone seeing your horse gone." I smiled "Fire! Smoky!" I called looking at the two fresh horses. Ulfric gapped in horror, "I'm not riding earthier of those untrained horses!" he said indignantly. "Ok well you could take Shadowmere." I said seeing him frown, Shadow didn't like anyone but me riding her.

"Fine." He said.

I smirked, "You get Fire." I said knowing that he was a lot wilder than Smoky. Ulfric glared at me and I grinned wider. He mounted the horse and Fire immediately bucked him off. "Of all the things!" he growled dusting himself off and I handed him Smokey's reins. He mounted Smoky who calmly stood there waiting for any signals. "Are you sure you want to ride that horse?" he asked eyeing Fire with distaste. I grinned mounting the horse with ease. I decided not to tell him that Fire didn't like guys and that was why he bucked him and not me. "Stupid horse!" said Ulfric.

"Don't blame the horse," I said laughing I tapped his ear and he began walking.

"Did you get him to walk by tapping his ear?" said Ulfric quizzically.

"Yup I've rode Fire before, actually I trained him, and Smokey" I said laughing.

"Great." He muttered

About half way to the Rift a roar split the air and Smoky panicked while Fire was just being stupid. "Was that what I think it was?" asked Ulfric dread in his voice. I rolled my eyes and pulled Feynnex out of its sheath before saying "No it's a butterfly princess come to grant our every wish, Of course it's a dragon!" He gave a weak laugh and dismounted tying Smokey to a tree next to Fire.

He pulled his steel sword out and I smiled, he wasn't going to cause any damage with that. He was going to have to shout even though the greybeards had taught him not to. I saw the dragon and grateful that I hadn't brought Vigilance, or really he hadn't caught up because he follows me every were. "Joor Zah Frul!" I shouted and the blue light hit the dragon in the chest and he or she crashed to the ground. I smiled as Ulfric shook his head eyes wide, after all this time he was still not used to my shouts. It was then that I realized he had never seen me take down a dragon.

"Wuld Nah Kest!" I shot forward and my sword glinted of the dragons scales and then plunged into the dragon's shoulder and I found myself dangling in the air. "Fus ro!" shouted Ulfric, but his shouts weren't nearly as strong as mine. I yanked my sword out and grabbed on to the dragons horn's.

The dragon flung its head side to side and my grip lessened and I let go getting thrown into a lake. I cursed as I saw the dragon fire alight on top of the water but not reaching me. I sprang out and yelled "Is that all you got you over grown lizard?" I funneled all my anger into the thum'um and I shouted "Yooool Tooooor Shuuuul!" The fire rushed from my mouth but not as a fire ball. It was like what a dragon would breath. It spread out and for a moment I felt like I could spread my wings and fly or tear the Thalmor's limbs apart with fierce teeth and claws, level towns with a few swipes of my tail and live while empires rose and died around me.

The Graybeards had warned me about this, I had to shake it off and not loose myself in moments like that. The dragon was a ice breather and so had a weakness to the fire that rushed forth. She staggered and I realized that the dragon's scales were still on fire. The flesh melted and I felt it, that was the worst part. When you kill a dragon its more, you feel the dragon slipping from life as it realizes that it is going to die.

I felt her horror and surprise at my shout. The crawling fire and the ice that rose into her chest in an attempt to put out the burning fire. Her eyes locked with mine and it was almost like I could see myself through her eyes. I looked so calm, my dirty blond hair invisible under my hood, all he could really see was two orbs of glowing blue, staring him down.

Then it was gone, the dragon was nothing but a pile of bones. I was brought back by the feeling of the dragons memories threading its way into my soul, some were too fast to properly understand but the ones of flying brought tears to my eyes. I was pretty sure the hero's of old didn't feel this , the last ones to defeat Alduin, because they only had dragon blood, they were masters of the voice but not dragon born. They didn't share in the first flight or revel in the hunt. The fierce joy and the deafening rage.

"Lein?" said Ulfric and I jumped he was right behind me. I turned and said crossly "What! I was just thinking!" then I immediately regretted yelling, how could I tell him that with each dragon I killed I became less of a Nord and more of a dragon? "Ulfric-" I started only to be cut off. His lips met mine and I smiled, he knew me so well. "I don't care." He said his breath tickling my ear.

"We better get going." I said pulling away.

He groaned "You are such a-"

"Shut it! I'll say it again I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EVIL THOUGHTS."

"You love my evil thoughts." He rumbled, oh that deep voice.

"Ulfric!" I said rolling my eyes at his boyish grin.

"Just saying." He purred and before he mounted Smoky or I mounted Fire he pulled me up to his chest and whispered "I love you my little dragon."

"Little dragon?" I asked and he sighed eyes sparkling

"Fine then just, I love you."

"Mhmm I liked it better with little dragon" I said

"Your supposed to say that you love me." He growled in mock agitation. I grinned wider and gave him a look of innocence before saying "Only if you stop your evil thoughts." He put a hand up to his chest in mock surprise and gasped "Evil thoughts what evil thoughts? You mean like when you sleep in a night gown the bottom always end up-"

"YES YOU KNOW WHAT THE EVIL THOUGHTS ARE."

"And?" he said grinning

I sighed "I love you for them."

"Was that so hard?" he asked

"Yes it was, I hope you heard because I will not be saying them again." And with that I turned and mounted Fire, and he burst out laughing.

We traveled for about an hour before we made camp for the night, we would probably reach Riften the next day.


	12. We get acquainted

**First combined chapter, I am so tired! Had to do stinking mile run, although I can safely say that for a minute I was in front of everyone! Take that boys! Sometimes a girl can be fast! Anyway… Starts with Night pov ends with Lein, about 3500 words so go to the bathroom and get something to drink now…**

Mercer and I were dripping sweat and panting from our duel. Many cuts and bruises lined our bodies. The last time I won was because Mercer underestimated me, now I wasn't so lucky. If I didn't get away soon he was going to beat me, badly. I knew Delvin and some others had entered the cistern, but I didn't trust Mercer enough to look away. I knew from the amount of fire both of us had emitted, the outside of the training room must be scorched to. I had timed it just right so it looked like it was just Mercer's fire. Didn't need him to know about my own magical abilities, some things were best kept secret.

"Who won?" came Vex's tentative call; I was touched by her concern, in fact it almost sounded hopeful.

"Donno yet!" snapped Thrynn

"Bets on Midnight anyone?" asked Delvin lightly and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Sure umm five Septims?" Sapphire said, _really? They don't think I could win again? I mean they are probably right but still!_

"Ok now is not the time for bets!" Brynjolf said but I heard the click of coins. _He better be betting on me…_

Mercer's sword dipped slightly, it was an invitation to go out and great them. I wasn't going to say no to a peace offering. "No tricks," I paused weighing the consciences of what I wanted to say next, "On your honor if you have any or else your money." Mercer narrowed his eyes and it was obvious that that's exactly what he had planned to do. "Fine, by the way you're working today." I wanted to tell him that blazes I was but I wanted to get out of this fight quickly. He lowered his dwarven sword and I nodded darting out of the room as quick as I could.

"Soo... I'm still alive." I said and they all jumped.

"Pay up uncle." Gloated Sapphire and I rolled my eyes.

"That's fifty for me as well." Said Bryn.

Mercer stormed out of the room and beckoned me over to his desk still seething. "Lass-" started Bryn concern on his face but I just smiled willing him to understand that I was going to be fine.

"Yes." I murmured to Mercer quietly.

"I need you to break into a house." He said and I noticed that his fists were clenched.

"Why not have Vex do it?" I asked confused

"As much as I hate to admit it your better that Vex and this house will be maximum security."

My eyes widened "How much security are we talking?" it didn't hit me until after the fact that Mercer had almost praised me.

"More than the emperor had." He said

I coughed "I'm going alone?"

"…No you'd die and Brynjolf would go after you and die as well." I wondered if he might actually know the depth of our relationship.

"So I'll just grab Brynjolf and take him with me now."

He paused as if considering something "No, Brynjolf's not going with you, I am."

I made a small strangled sound at the back of my mouth but I nodded. _Great just great. _ "Let's go Courage, We have to go pack." I said turning away to grab my stuff pulling the black wolf along with me.

``````````````````Time Passes Night and Mercer head out (I'm too lazy to properly write this) `````````````

I walked down the slope, Mercer behind me. I couldn't exactly say that I felt comfortable with him behind me, especially since he moved so quietly that I never knew how close he was. He could esasily slide a dagger into my back before I could react, then again, that was probably why he hadn't taken the lead. I had gotten him to agree with a slight detour. Frostcrag spire was still going to be there when we got there, it could wait. I had agreed to meet my sister here on the anniversary of our mother's death. It was a small clearing with dark green grass and tall oak trees and wild fox glove and dragon's tongue. In the middle a grave marker sat with words etched onto it. It rose into the sky it was in the shape of a dragon roaring into the sky, it was only as high as my waist. A small crystal pond sparked under the dusk sky and I knew that if I looked I would see that it was actually part of a stream and that there were some long fins in it. I looked across the clearing to see two shapes outlined and I knew one of them was my sister Lein. Just by the way she stood, her weight evenly distributed and body tense like she was ready to jump at a moment's notice. Arms twitching slightly like they wanted to cross but knew how defensive that would seem. It seemed familiar but I couldn't remember from were.

Our eyes met like fire and I smiled. Mercer tensed and started to say something along the line of 'We shouldn't be here.' I didn't listen. I walked across the clearing and Mercer reluctantly followed, I found that strange he seemed…drawn back. Lein and, I was going to assume Ulfric Stormcloak, followed suit. We stood facing each other for a few awkward moments before Lein spoke.

"What did you take from the Fox shack?" she always was straight to the point. No hello sister, it's been a long time how are you? But then, that would feel fake.

I considered my options before a smile spread across my face and I replied with a great flourish "A Legacy."

Her eyes narrowed and she nodded "That's not exactly helpful Night."

"What's going on here?" asked the tall Nord next to her, Jarl Ulfric. He sounded hostile and I realized that Lein did not explain that we were sisters. Hmm what hidden agenda could she _possibly_ have?

Lein shot him a warning glance and he raised his hands in defeat, hmm always thought she would end up with someone who she would constantly argue with. Lein turned her attention to Mercer and tilted her head ever so slightly. I didn't know why he had a pained expression on his face but I could tell that it wasn't directed toward Lein and I didn't know why Lein was looking at him like that, the look you might give someone who stabbed your best friend.

"Who are you?" It wasn't a question; it was a demand, Lein always made demands.

"None. Of. Your. Business." Said Mercer his voice more bitter thank normal.

"Whatever you say Mercer Fray." Spat Lein venom in her voice. **(A/N I didn't mean for that to rhyme)**

Jarl Ulfric raised his eyebrows in a quiet question and I decided to break the tension. "It's late we should build a fire, I don't think we should stay in Bruma." Lein and I exchanged a glance of understanding.

We built up a small fire and I think we both noticed that the guys were really uneasy; it was obvious that Lein and I knew each other. "Let's get some sleep then." Said Ulfric and he shifted to lean against a tree. I had a feeling that he wasn't going to sleep. Mercer was wearily staring toward the farm his eyes misty, must be lost in thought. "I'm getting some wood." Said Lein and Jarl Ulfric looked like he was about to follow her when she gave him a stern glance.

She was creepy, only her blue eyes showed from under her mask. My own hood had no mask, but the front dipped down to cover my eyes. Jarl Ulfric was giving me a strange glance. "Hmm?" I asked tired of the watchful eyes.

"Why are you bad company?" he said but I had a feeling he knew so I decided to play dumb as well.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"L- …Syl, said that you were bad company." I smiled at his near slip of her name.

"Oh she was probably referring to the trouble I always land in."

"Like?"

I fixed him will my green shadows of fire and turned my head thinking. "When I was 15 I made a trip to Bruma. You've probably already guessed that I'm a thief and so I naturally did what came to me." He rolled his eyes like I was being childish. Mercer was sooting me a death glare of don't-you-dare-say-another-word-and-blow-are-cover . "I decided to steal-"

"Midnight!" said Lein walking back into the clearing. "I don't need him to know about all the horrible things you-"

"We, not you, we, as I recall you were right there with me." I said a smirk playing across my face. Ulfric was looking at Lein in surprise; she really wasn't the sneaky type. "I didn't steal anything." She growled scowling. "Perhaps, except that one time in the Imperial City with-" I started

"Midnight honestly! Do you tell your life story to ever person you come across."

"Pfft!" I said waving my hand absently

"Are we missing something?" said Mercer looking at us in hidden confusion.

"Shall we?" I asked Lein

"No! We should make a fire get some rest, eat and then talk about our business."

"I've my own business to conduct else were." I snapped, did she have to be so darned bossy?

"I think we both need to talk. So don't try to play that card."

Mercer gave me a glare when I nodded, he wanted away from this place and I for once didn't disagree. Lein added to the small fire while the boys glared at each other like they thought they might need to kill each other. Ulfric shot me a glare at one point only to be snuffed out by Lein. I smiled at his confused face.

I settled back down to sleep and closed my eyes my awareness slipping into oblivion. Something tickled the back of mind and for a moment I was about to get up. A sense of danger sending energy into my limbs. I tried to get up but darkness exploded into my eyes and pain grabbed my head in its deadly fist.

Something was wrong, I woke up only to find my mouth covered and my wrists bound.

I didn't move I didn't even breathe in; I needed a feel of where I was. I opened my eyes a little but not enough for anyone to see that my eyes were open. Thalmor. Damn it! _Where is Night_ I thought desperately, _she's bleeding they must of hit her head with something_, Mercer was not happy about the way her body had been dumped on him. Ulfric was next to her and I couldn't help but notice that the three of them didn't have gags that almost suffocated them. That probably meant that they knew exactly who I was. "Shouldn't we get moving?" Asked Thalmor one. "No wait for the girl to wake up." Said Thalmor number two. "Both are asleep." Said three.

"No only the one that's bleeding the other is just pretending." Said number two I would have groaned but my gag prevented that. I sat up and shot a glare toward them. I heard a muffled growl and saw Mercer push Night off, she was awake, good. "Scratch that lets get moving."

Number one walked toward Night and I saw her tense, she was planning something. "Maybe we should just kill this one, she'll be dead soon anyway." If I could have shouted he would have been across the clearing into the mountain side in the far distance. "Na she's got spirit, we just helped fight a war, and she'll be fun."

I pulled at my wrist bonds wishing that I could shout with no words or at least escape and fight. No one threatens Night. We exchanged a glance and I saw a small smile creep up into her face before she shot forward grabbing the Thalmor's sword and cutting him down. I winced knowing what was coming. Night exploded her… talent with fire awakened. It swirled and crackled around her feet as she cut through the Thalmor as if they were nothing more than wheat. The blood sprayed into the air covering her. The fire seemed to live burning the men and she seemed deaf to their screams. For a moment I thought she might have smiled again but I didn't dwell on the thought.

When no more enemies stood she turned and looked at me. From her face it was hard to tell if she was the good guy or the bad guy. Her face was twisted into a sneer and her eyes so cold one could believe she had never felt happiness. She strode over her movements almost catlike and cut my binds and growled "What." I frowned "Nothing. Nothing at all." I didn't want to upset her even more than she already was. I gathered up our weapons strapping Feynnex to my side.

Ulfric asked her something as I cut Mercers binds but I didn't listen, I was busily thinking of how the fire moved with her. It seem so alive, more so than any mage could do. She had extreme talent with magic or something else something she would never accept. We were twin sisters; there was a possibly however small that she might have gathered some dovahsos, dragon blood. Nothing on the scale I had but enough that she reacted to elements like fire and ice with more strength than normal. I shook my head, it was a silly thought. One born of loneliness.

"We should get moving." I said "Were you headed Night?"

"Frostcrag spire." She said and I frowned I wondered if it was what I thought it was.

"You mean the castle that stands in the jeral mountains?" I asked

"Yes." She said simply. "Were are you going and what is it you need to know."

"What did you take from the shack?"

"You already know that." She said quietly

"I had hoped it wasn't true… you realize who owned Frostcrag spire right?"

"The hero of Kvatch."

"What?" asked Mercer as he saw the dread surface on Ulfric's face.

I forced the glare from my face as I answered "Well if you were not so untrustworthy you might know who we are, In that reality you would know that we are currently tracing the Hero's family line." His eyes narrowed but he didn't comment. "We should find the horses and restock the fire." I finished heading out to get the horses. "I'll stock the wood." Growled Ulfric with a less heartened glare toward Mercer.

I found some of the horses, Mercers brown stallion, Nights white mare, Smoky was grazing on a patch of grass but Fire was nowhere to be found. I moved the horses and let them drink from a small stream when I heard boot falls from behind. I spun around to find myself face to face with Ulfric. "Oh it's you." I said turning back to the horses.

"Mmhm." He grunted chopping some wood free from the undergrowth. "I know." He murmured, his voice softer than I had ever heard it.

"Know what?" I asked fear rushing to my head, there were a lot of things he could know.

"The grave stone, the name on it." I flinched

"What about it?" I asked my voice becoming taunt with grief

"Your mother's name was Renne." He said. I was aware that it was a statement and not a question.

"Yes." I said shortly

The fall of the axe stopped and I felt his body heat behind me. "And Night? Don't tell me you were just fellow thieves." I frowned.

"Not now, not without her. Trust me it's not that big of a deal." I whispered lowly. "Don't keep secrets from me." He growled lowly. I turned to face him and looked deep into his eyes, they were firm and unwavering. I shivered under their scrutiny, were the eyes that had killed the high king, that had won a war, and eyes that had summoned shouts from Talos. These were the eyes of a haunted soul one who had been tortured at the hands of the Thalmor. Of a teenage boy sent off to war.

"Trust me." I said looking anywhere but his eyes.

"I do! Don't you trust me?" his voice was carefully neutral now.

"It is not an issue of trust." I snapped and turned back toward the river to watch the horses.

"Well what it is an issue of." He growled grabbing my shoulder and turning me to face him his eyes hard once more. I didn't answer him and after a minute of silence he pushed me away and turned but I could see him pinch the top of his nose. "Lein you must realize that by keeping secrets I don't ever know what you're going to do. I feel like every time you exit Windhelm you're going to do something stupid and get killed." He had a point but I didn't want to admit it.

"You don't think I worry about the same kind of things." I said looking up toward the night sky. "You charged a bear with no weapon yesterday. You attacked a dragon even though you're not Dragonborn and let's not even mention that you killed the former high king and plunged Skyrim into a war with the empire. You are just as impulsive, but I don't know what drives you; that makes you just as unpredictable." I reasoned the words tumbling out, I didn't even really think about them.

There was an uncomfortable silence and I wondered if I'd gone too far. I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't get angry and leave but if he did I didn't think I could watch him go. His breath hot my face and my eye lids fluttered open despite my will that they stayed close. His eyes were unreadable that alone scared me. But the fact that his face was unreadable terrified me.

"Ulfric." I breathed

"Lein." He stated simply before bending his head and delivering a soft kiss to my lips.

"Promise to never leave my side." He murmured into my ear.

"Of course stupid cloak, what a perfectly stupid question!" I teased through a smile planting a kiss on his cheek. He pulled me into a bear hug and I smiled resting my forehead on his shoulder.

"Watch your tongue dragon." He murmured. "You're talking to a jarl."

I grinned, "You should watch your tongue. You're talking to a person who could send you flying over your own city with three words."

He laughed, such a rare sound, and gathered his wood while I grabbed the horses and we walked back to the camp our sides brushing.

"Whose grave is that?" Asked Mercer nodding toward the huge grave marker as we entered camp. "A person." I answered much to Ulfric's surprise and I hoped he stayed quiet. "The person's name?" Mercer asked his eyes slits.

"Renne, her name was Renne," said Night. His eyes widened but not with surprise and Night made a questioning face but he did not seem to notice. "I wasn't planning on telling him." I growled letting my resentment of the man drip into my voice.

"Too bad," Night snapped and Ulfric bristled but he did not defend me. That was probably wise of him.

"Watch what you say Night." I shot a meaningful glance toward Ulfric and I was trying to warn him about what he was about to learn.

"Make me." Night growled

"You don't want that." I thought about how I could shout her to oblivion easily.

"Why? Afraid I will beat you? You always did think yourself better than everyone around you." she growled her green eyes flashing angrily.

"Fine." I huffed drawing my sword Feynnex that ignited into flames and Mercer flinched away as if surprised to see such a powerful enchantment. I smiled glad it shot fear into hearts, or at least what should have been a heart. I gave Ulfric a look that said don't - mess - with - this - it -needs -to happen. We faced each other and Night drew her special daggers. A small ring was melded onto each on and my eyes widen at the sight of them. The twin blades could turn their wieldier invisible if they held both.

"Let's get this started, _siste_r." I stated calmly.

**SO MAKE NOTE PREVIOUS ****READERS I changed the river scene because I found a better place for toughs events!**

**Also some trivia, and things you didn't know about the story, sorta spoiler sorta not, nothing that shocking if it is its not going to be in this story its going to be in- *Night shoves a sock in my mouth and Lein drags me away before I can reveal the secret I've been working on for months***

**Lein's name was almost Rein, meaning roar**

**Lein was at first going to be bubbly, but I felt that had been done to death, more so than the tough girl**

**When I was frustrated with the story I wrote a chapter in which Lein died**

**Night was invented long before I started HL and was originally just going to be a character in the same universe**

**Night's name took me the longest because I felt it was unrealistic to name her Midnight**

**Night was originally going to me like isabela from DA, for non players that means ****Promiscuous and very very dirty**

**Vigilance is only about two, I almost wanted to give him a brother named Victory**

**Courage is one year, she was originally going to be named Sacrifice**

**Ulfric's nose really is very big and for the purpose of this story, I've decided not to mention it**

**Brynjolf has an older brother who was actually adopted for farm work, his name has not yet been decided although I have good feelings about it starting with a J or T**


	13. Finding Frostcrag Spire

**It has been a while, I got on the volleyball team so I do not get home until 6ish 5 days out of the week, so I only have 4 hours to write eat and do homework. Anyway, the chapters might not always be Lein Night alterations, we might have two Night chapters in a row then three Lein, or maybe only one.**

I could almost feel Mercers shocked gaze and I could see the look Ulfric was giving my sister. Oh, yes my dear beloved older sister, savior of Nirn and favorite of the high king of Skyrim. Although less so now, if the look he was giving her was any indication.

I was on my feet eyes narrowed "It's fine by me, _dearest _sister if we quarrel." I sneered my green eyes flashing.

"Of course you are! All you care about is you!"

"Oh please! Are we really going to have this argument again? I cared more that you!"

"Really? Like you cared for our mother, _right_. That's why you screamed you hate in her face and denounced her!" flinched at her words, at the anger in her voice; she still had not forgiven me.

"I had a perfectly good reason! She _despised_ me, but _loved_ you! Only thing we ever agreed upon, you were the perfect child! Always willing to help, always quiet and behaved, always so damned nice to the other children when they called us bastards! Did you like making me your shadow? It was always, be more like _Lein_ she's perfect!" I shouted tears threatening to fall.

"I didn't ask for that! Just because I accepted, my fate does not mean…I did not want you to be my shadow but what else could I do? You broke her heart, and why did you do that, because you wanted to satisfy your lust for danger, you stole. You tore our family apart!" Lein said her voice vibrating with barley contained power.

"You want to assign blame? Well it wasn't my job to protect her…were where you when the Thalmor came and burned down her home, defiled her body and soul, destroyed her life?" Before I could lose control, I turned around into the forest and took off. Letting the heat of anger clear my blurred eyes.

I raced through the forest the cool night air calming me. Then I heard the steps of a thief. So quite you would miss them unless you lived with the footfalls of the thieves all around you day to day.

They paused and then entered the clearing. "Mercer," I said coldly thankful for the fact that my tears had long since disappeared. He looked at me with though infuriating green eyes and frowned. That was it, he didn't say anything or do anything. He just frowned. What in oblivion was wrong with him?! I knew he was piss mad at me but frowning? That was so not him. That was not his style. "Guildmaster, you always forget the Guild master," he said after a moment were the air seemed to flare with false tension.

I was dumfounded, I almost corrected myself and said Guildmaster, the heat of my anger dimmed with...concern? No not that, more of a feeling of disappointment. I wanted a fight and here he was being as non-aggravating as my mother had been at times. "Did you hit your head or something? No hard words, no fury?" I said mocking him after a second of silence.

I started pacing the clearing in front of him, my speed that of an aggravated animal. "You should learn to control yourself," he said. His words were not a sneer like normal but they held a bite that didn't seem to be directed toward me. "You should learn to mind your own business! Why the hell did you come? I could have handled this mission just fine!" I said whipping my head around to glare at him my black hair hitting my face.

"Do you want the truth or the version you would expect?" he asked and I was starting to be scared from him tone. There was a threat like he figured I wouldn't be able to handle the truth or something like it. "I don't actually want to hear anything you have to say to me!" I snapped but even to my own ears it didn't contain my normal venom. "That's a relief. I would be worried if you did." he said and I almost fell over in shock. Was that an attempt at humor? I quickly though of something to say to that "You worried? About anything other than your coin purse or keeping yourself safe. Excuse me if I don't believe you." I scoffed.

He didn't say anything back and I didn't turn again to look at him. "We should get back before my sister spills my whole trove of secrets to her damn _friend_." I said stalking back to the camp my eyes reflecting the light. Entering the camp area my I heard my sister admit that I was the gray fox. She looked so small compared to Ulfric, like she was trying to hide from his feelings of "betrayal." I frowned, my sister was a good person, maybe one of the best, she did not deserve to look so fearful. She must have heard our approach because she turned and looked at me. She looked calmer and even a bit apologetic. I swallowed my own guilt and gave her a brief nod.

"Are you done divulging my secrets now?" I asked.

"I think so, remind me latter and I might have a few more to share." she said her tone a little unsure.

"You are impossible, of all the sisters." I said, I let a small smirk come onto my face.

"I learned from the best, of course, walking across Tamriel with the most irresponsible Nord ever." I let my body relax, everything was back to normal, well as normal as things got.

"We should get moving. Off to the spire." Said Mercer disdainfully, cutting off my reply and I couldn't help but smile at his gruff tone. At least there was something I could count on to never change.

It was not long before the huge spire stood in front of us. It was made of gray stone and golden gears whizzed atop the tallest spires. The surrounding country was amazing enough with the snowy blanket and clear blue sky, but this was just pure beauty. Standing on both sides of the huge metal door was two Atronaches. Both held impressive claymores made of enchanted ice. These Claymores must have been three times the size of my body _at least_. They were probably longer and it looked as if the taller of the two used it as a sword for he had a massive shield with the Imperial insignia on it. They looked down at us and I noticed Mercer tensed. I really hoped that they wouldn't attack because I didn't think we could hold them off. They were twice as tall as the statue of Talos in Whiterun, maybe taller. The one with a shield rumbled in a voice that could frighten dragons "Enter blood kin!"

"That's impossible!" said Mercer. "They attack everyone who comes near this place!" I raised an eyebrow, no wonder he wanted me to come, bait.

Eyeing the Daedra carefully I walked up the stone steps and paused in front of the door searching for traps. But Ulfric, before Lein could grab him, grabbed the handle and tried to open the door. "You idiot!" I screeched looking at him as if he were insane if there was a trap... "You don't know if the door is booby trapped!" His eyes hardened and he loomed over me, "Well obviously I know now don't I?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well are we going in or not? We'll need to pick the lock. Night?" Mercer barked

"On it." I said surprising myself with my readiness to get away from Ulfric. What did my sister see in him?

"On it….?" Mercer questioned and I almost turned and cucked a fireball at him. But I was still relived that he was normal.

"On it Mercer." Said I defiantly while trying to pick the lock getting increasingly frustrated it had nothing on the inside that I could find, it was just a smooth cylinder.

"Why you-"

"Damnit! The stupid lockpick isn't working! The door is magic, there's nothing on the inside, it's just a hole! The Hero of Kvatch sure was paranoid." I said straitening up grinning. Before Mercer could say anything about me, he was interrupted by the other Frost Atronach. It said. "Tell it to open bloodkin. If you do not have the key." We looked at the door and then back at the two monstrosities who were watching us without eyes.

"Open?" offered Ulfric uncertainly. The door didn't budge.

"One of the…Azrians(_as rye ins_)." Said the Atronachs

"Azrians?" Asked I confused. It sounded daedric. I saw Lein frown at the evidence of Daedra worship from the hero.

"Wait Azrians are Daedra who serve Azura or Meridia. The two of three good Princes. Their servants are among the only Daedra females so…I guess he means me or Night." Lein said and I had no idea how she knew that.

"Open?" she asked the doors.

"The Daedra, they demand." Said Mercer

"So we yell at it?" I asked, he nodded and I took a deep breath "**OPEN NOW!"**


End file.
